Learn To Love?
by indycosgrove
Summary: Alice is in love with Blood Dupre's Music, and in love with Julius. When they meet what drama with Alice and Blood's family go through? Blood x Alice x Julius. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Learn To Love?

This is based off of another fanfiction (I sincerely hope the writer doesn't mind, it's flattery after all!) And when I read it, I imagined the Alice in the Country of Hearts characters in the other's places. So it wasn't originally from this Manga. This first chapter is quite tightly based off of the first story, but as it goes on, it will become more and more my own- I promise! I know that Alice in the Country of Hearts isn't a very popular Manga, but I hope this will get some attention! If you're confused, just ask me whatever, and I'll answer the questions at the beginning of each chapter.

Alice's eyes had not moved nor blinked as she continued to stare at the poster in front of her. She could feel her heartbeat racing with excitement the moment she read through the name written on the poster.

"Blood Dupre is having a concert here?" Alice's friend Catherine asked. "What would bring him here? As a world class violinist, he has only performed in Europe."

"Blood was a graduate from this school. This is his hometown."Alice told him.

"Everything about him is so mysterious." Catherine sighed. "Although he is so famous and well known, his photographs were never published. No video recordings were ever allowed in all his concerts and all his CDs had no profile on him."

"I guess that's the selling point." Alice agreed. "If no one knew what Blood Dupre looks like or how old he is, that mysteriousness about him would make people want to pay more to go see his concerts."

"It would be worth the money though." Alice sighed after awhile. She remembered the time when his music saved her. Alice's mother passed away in a car accident when Alice had once wanted to become a piano teacher like her mother, but because of the sudden loss of her mother, Alice had thought of giving up her dream. However it was not until she overheard Blood Dupre's violin over the radio that she felt alive once again. Blood's music was not just any music, it was something that captured and rescued Alice. It gave her dream back to her. Immediately she bought his CD and played it over and over again. Whenever she was depressed and sad, his violin would always touch her heart and lift her once again.

"How are you going to save up money?" her friend asked.

"I guess I'll just work overtime at the restaurant." Alice said, determined.

"Well, I guess I'll have to start saving money too. We have to go together! I want to see what this mystery man actually looks like. Hope we don't pay all this money to go see an old ugly bald man."

"Catherine! We're going for the music!" Alice laughed at her sarcastic friend.

"Alice! Could you bring this food to table 18?"

"Sure thing!" Alice hurried. As she planned, working overtime was helping her raise money for the concert.

At the end of her shift, Alice's manager gave her the envelope with her extra pay for working overtime. At last she could afford to go to Blood Dupre's concert.

After leaving and heading towards the train station, Alice felt someone following her. With fear Alice picked up her pace, and her terror increased when she heard the footsteps behind her rapidly increasing in tempo.

Before Alice could scream for help a man dressed in a black suit with a blue tie rushed up to her and grabbed her bag away from her. In shock Alice tried to take it back but it became a useless attempt as the man swung his elbow and pushed Alice hard towards a wall.

Alice felt unconsciousness slowly taking her. When she awoke, her robber was long gone. Struggling to get to her feet she felt herself fall back down from trauma and sleepiness.

"Are you alright? Miss!"

Alice heard a voice of concern as a man hurried over to her. Carefully opening her eyes a little, she saw a young man in his twenties looking at her with a worried expression.

"I... what happ-" Alice tried to ask, but drowsiness overwhelmed her as she once again blacked out.

Opening her eyes, Alice was surprised to find herself in a hospital bed. She awoke with a terrible headache, and a gloomy mood.

"How are you doing? Feeling a little better?"

Alice turned to see the man from earlier. "No, not so great. What happened?" Alice asked as she tried to sit up.

"You hit your head and got a concussion. It wasn't a bad injury, not a lot of blood, but you hit it hard." He explained.

"Thank you." Alice said with gratitude toward the stranger that brought her to the hospital.

"It's okay, I work here anyway. I saw you on my way home." he smiled warmly.

"That's very kind of you." Alice said almost apologetically.

"Do you mind if I ask what happened to you? Just for paperwork's sake."

Alice nodded. She fully understood the situation she was in. She realized that this stranger not only worked here, but was her doctor. For the first time, she realized too, how handsome he was.

"How were you injured?"

"I... I was robbed." Alice snapped back to reality.

"Robbery?" The doctor looked at her in concern. "Did the robber hurt you in any other way?"

Tears built up in the corner of Alice's eyes as she remembered the money for the concert in her bag. There was no way she could afford the concert now.

"It's going to be alright," the doctor comforted her, "if you wish to report the incident to the police, I can accompany you." he mistook the reason for her being upset.

"No! It's just... that's not the reason why I was upset."

"Where do you live? I'll take you home. It's very late and it isn't safe for you to travel alone."

"I cannot possibly bother you further! I can make it by myself."

A nurse walking by noticed the doctor. "Dr. Julius! What are you still doing here? You need to rest!"

"Come on, I'll take you home, and when you are safe, I will go home and rest."

"This is my house. On the left." Alice said.

"Okay. Here is my phone number, if you need any help, or decide to report your theft, please give me a call."

Alice held the paper in her hand. The wound in her heart finally healing a little more, like Blood Dupre's music had done for her. "Thank you very much doctor!"

"Julius. Just, Julius." Pausing for a second he added, "You should make sure to take pain-killers for that headache. It will help a lot."

Alice watched him drive off and took a deep breath when she realized with a smile that she had fallen in love.

"Alice?"

Her father was at the door, and rushed out in haste. "What happened?" he questioned with concern. "Where have you been!" he said every word like it's own sentence.

"I'm fine, Dad. Just had a little accident. I was robbed."

"I told you it wasn't safe to travel alone if you work late at that restaurant!" he reprimanded his daughter. "I can't leave you alone now." he then murmured to himself.

"Huh?" Alice asked.

"I'm working on a project, and it requires me to go away for a year or so. However, I cannot bring family with me." her father sighed

"I will be fine! I'm an adult, I can take care of myself!" Alice said quickly.

"No. Absolutely not. Even before what happened tonight, I was worried. My manager made an offer to let you stay at his place while we are both away."

"Isn't that a little weird?" Alice questioned.

"You'll love it. It's close to your school and they have a grand piano that you can practice with."

"Really?" Alice asked, surprised.

"Yes, his wife plays the piano too."

"You can't go to the concert, and now you're moving!" Catherine complained when she saw Alice with two extra bags at school.

"You know how much I wanted to go to that concert!"

Catherine took one of her friends bags. "So your father wants you to move into his manager's house. You mentioned he had two sons right? Maybe there will be some romance?"

"Catherine!" Alice yelled at her friend. "It's so not going to happen. Besides, I'm already in love with someone."

"Oh yeah, the handsome doctor that saved you. Is he really that cute?" Catherine asked

Alice nodded.

"That's wonderful. I wish something like that would happen to me." Catherine sighed. "Are you going to call him?"

"I don't know. It was his mobile number. Don't you think it's weird though?"

"If he gave you his mobile number, he wanted you to call." Catherine told her confidently. "Anyway, who is picking you up?" She asked as they waited at the gate.

"One of his sons. I hope he can find me. I haven't met him yet." Alice said worried.

"Alice, calm down, you're the only one with luggage. He won't have a problem." Catherine said smartly.

An expensive black car pulled up at the gate. Alice's heart skipped a beat. She had seen that car before! Her heart rate increased when she saw a handsome man walk towards them. When he saw her, his eyes widened a little in surprise as he came up quickly and greeted them with his warm smile.

"Alice? You're the one moving in with us? What a coincidence!" His tone showed his happiness.

"Dr. Julius!" Alice said, still a little surprised. She felt like she got the wind knocked out of her.

"Alright! Shall we go?" Julius asked as he picked up Alice's bags.

"Welcome to our home!" Julius led Alice into the house.

"Thank you." Alice said quickly.

"Don't be so nervous and stiff. Make yourself at home."

Alice nodded as she followed Julius. They walked into the living room. It was dimly lit. There was a large window on one wall. In the corner of the wall with the window, there was a lamp, and a beautiful grand piano. Behind it on the wall without the window, was a CD rack and a CD player, along with a desk. Next to the window, there was a love-seat, and in the opposite corner a chair to match. There was a music stand about three feet from the piano.

"Feel free to play the piano whenever. You need to for school?" Julius smiled.

"Do you play the piano too?" she asked softly.

"No, I don't have a musical bone in my body!" Julius laughed meekly. "Too bad, eh?"

They walked through the family room, which was like the main connector of rooms in the house. It had a coffee table, couch, and tv. It connected the stairs, kitchen, door, garage, living room, bathroom, and other rooms together. They walked up the navy carpeted stairs to a small hallway.

"This is your room. Adjacent to it is mine, directly across mine is my brother's, and further down the hall is my parent's. The bathroom is across from theirs.

"Should I say hello to the rest of your family?" Alice asked.

"Well, my father is overseas with your father, and my mother and brother are both not home at the moment. They work overseas too."

Alice stopped dead in her tracks. Alice's face turned red and her heart skipped a beat. Did that mean it was just the two of them?

"What's wrong?" Julius asked, unaware of the rampage of thoughts in Alice's head.

"N-nothing!" She replied immediately.

"Don't worry," Julius smiled, "at the hospital, I'll have the day-shift, so you won't be home alone at night. My mother and brother will be home in only a few days. Sorry you have to put up with me until then."

"Of course not!" Alice countered. She couldn't get tired of Julius.

"I'll leave your bags in your room." Julius told her.

"Thank you." Alice said gratefully once more.

"You thank me too much. It's no problem at all."

"Sorry." Alice said.

"Don't be sorry either!" Julius laughed. "Well, since no one is here to cook, when you come downstairs, we need to put something together."

"I can cook if you'd like." Alice volunteered.

"Really? That would be great!"

Alice changed into her pajamas. She had a plain blue shirt on, and black pants with instruments on them. She loved her room. It looked classy. It had navy carpeting like the hallway, and the walls were white. The bedspread was grey, charcoal and black colored designs with leaves and plants. There was a music stand in the corner, and nice music related decorations. She had a desk, made of light colored wood. She unpacked her things and put them in the closet or dresser. She looked at the clock on the nightstand.

Better hurry up, it's time for dinner, Alice noted.

"Your cooking is absolutely wonderful!" Julius told her.

"You're too nice." Alice blushed.

"No, I'm serious! My mother never cooks. Always complaining that she can't injure her fingers."

"She's right though. A professional should always look after their fingers. They're truly very important to a musician."

"Then you shouldn't have cooked! You're a pianist too, right?"

"Yes, but I'm not professional. I'll be okay."

"I'm sure you play wonderfully. Will you play a piece for me?"

Blood rushed to Alice's face. "I, I guess so."

Once they entered the living room, Alice's attention turned toward the collection of CD's on the rack. She ran forward with joy, and turned to Julius in excitement. "I didn't know you were a fan of Blood Dupre!" Alice said excitedly. "This is his entire collection!"

Julius' face twisted a little "Well, I'm not exactly a fan. My parents bought the CD's."

"Oh," Alice nodded in acknowledgement. "If your mother is a professional musician, it's not surprising to see Blood Dupre's entire collection here. His music is magical!"

"I see you are indeed a fan." Julius saw Alice's face light up when she spoke of Blood's music. "Have you ever seen what he looks like?"

Stunned at the seriousness in his voice at the question, Alice shook her head. "Of course not. He is a man of mystery."

"Oh, okay." Julius said relieved.

"Why do you ask?" Alice questioned.

"Oh, no reason. It's just that, since you're a fan, I wondered if you would be disappointed if you found out he was a bald, old man."

Alice laughed when she heard Julius ask the same question as Catherine. "I don't really care what he looks like." Alice told him. "It's his music that I love." She sighed. "I couldn't make it to his concert, the money I saved was stolen, and the tickets are sold out now." Alice said, disappointed.

Well, I wouldn't be too disappointed if I were you." Julius comforted her.

"Why do you say that?" Alice asked

Julius smiled. "You will see." he said almost maliciously.

Alice gossiped with Catherine the next day at school.

"So how has it been? Any romance between you and Julius?" Catherine asked in an o-la-la voice.

"Of course not!" Alice defended.

"How is the rest of the family? Is his brother good looking too?" Catherine teased.

"Ah, well. About that. I haven't met them yet."

"Really? How come?"

"Well, you see, they're all overseas."

"What!" Catherine asked in shock. "You've been living alone with him this whole time, and you didn't even bother to tell me!"

"Hush!" Alice said, not wanting to make a scene.

Before she could defend herself, Alice's phone rang. Her heart beat faster when she saw the name on the caller ID.

"Julius?" Catherine asked. "Aren't you going to answer?"

"Hello?" Alice picked up the phone.

"Hi, Alice! It's Julius." he started. "I'm going to be stuck at the hospital today, so don't bother to prepare dinner for me. I'll be fine. Make sure you lock all the doors and windows, don't let any strangers in okay? I'll be home as soon as possible."

"Okay, whatever you say." Alice said. She hung up the phone. "Looks like I'm on my own tonight."

"Will you be alright? I could come over." Catherine suggested.

"I will be fine, thanks though." Alice replied. But of course she would be fine! She had an entire collection of Blood Dupre CD's to listen to!

Alice took extra precaution, and made extra food for Julius anyway. Making sure the kitchen was tidy, she went to the living room.

She put one of Blood Dupre's CDs in the player, and Alice felt as if she was in heaven when the music started playing. The sound system was so grand, she felt as if she was at a real concert.

Alice's favorite piece came on, and she listened to it, imagining she was the piano player accompanying the beautiful violin. She turned off the CD player, and walked over the the piano bench. She started playing the piece she just listened to. Alice had known how to play Blood's songs for a long time. And even longer had she dreamt of accompanying him. Her eyes closed, and she freely moved her fingers as she played one piece after another.

Just like she was performing in a real concert, she could hear Blood playing right next to her. The wonderful music that she loved with body and soul, the music that only Blood Dupre could express.

Alice opened her eyes to see a figure that looked much like Julius standing next to her. Alice suddenly became very alert. She could not have possibly imagined something to that extent. Looking up, the figure was standing next to her with a violin in his hands!

"Julius! You're home?" Alice stopped immediately and stood up in embarrassment.

However, unlike Julius' usually happy attitude. The figure coldly stared at Alice with a frown. "Why did you stop? You must never stop halfway through a performance."

Alice was taken aback immediately with Julius' reaction. There was such an authority from his dimly lit eyes. Most of all, she was stunned to see him playing the violin. Not just any playing, but the same kind as Blood Dupre!

"Continue." he ordered.

Alice sat down immediately and continued to play. She instantly noticed how beautifully he played the violin. He was a professional! Yet Julius said he didn't know music at all!

After the song ended, Julius asked coldly, "What other songs do you know by heart?"

"If, if it's Blood Dupre's songs... I know, all of them." Alice said hesitantly, pondering why Julius changed all of the sudden.

Surprise streaked across his eyes as he commanded again, "Alright, play the next one."

"But-" Alice said as she didn't know why Julius was acting this way.

"But what?" He interrupted.

"Nothing!" Alice said quickly. She had never seen Julius frown like he was now!

As she started to play, she had to admit his violin playing was magical. Although hesitant at first, Alice realized how she was enjoying playing together. It was like the duo had been playing together for a long time. There was such a bond that Julius must have noticed as they performed together.

No matter which song Alice played, Julius always knew how to play the violin part remarkably. After the fifth or so song played, Alice heard applause in the background. Shocked, she noticed a third person in the chair across the room. Alice stood up immediately to see a beautiful, elegant lady smiling at them.

"Bravo! It was wonderful." She complimented them.

However, Alice was not joyful from the flattery and applause. Her heart plummeted when she saw Julius came home with a beautiful girl.

Not noticing Alice's despair, the beautiful lady came up to Alice, and greeted her. "Hello, you must be Alice."

"Yes."

Before she could reply, someone opened the front door with keys and walked in. When the person saw Alice and the two others, he stopped in surprise, but smiled a second later.

"You're back already! How come you didn't have me pick you up from the airport?"

Alice couldn't believe her eyes at the strange scene before her. The person that walked in was most definitely Julius. If the person that just walked through the door was Julius... who could this person be playing the violin?

Seeing Alice's face so pale, Julius laughed and walked up to her. "So, I guess you have already met." He led Alice away from the piano, and to the other side of the two in the room, so she could see them formally. He gestured to the beautiful lady, "This is my mother."

"My name is Vivaldi. I'm very sorry I couldn't have met you sooner."

Hearing such an introduction brought Alice out of despair. So this beautiful lady is not Julius' girlfriend. Alice was stunned at how beautiful and young Julius' mother looked. "It's very nice to meet you!"

"I heard that you're a pianist too. And from hearing you and Blood playing together, you are truly gifted. Vivaldi complimented.

"Blood...?" Alice asked in confusion. She looked over to Julius, and back to the figure. In good lighting for the first time, she saw that this figure most definitely did not look like Julius.

"This is my twin brother, Blood Dupre. World famous violinist." Julius smiled when he saw Alice's face.

"Surprise! Blood Dupre wasn't bald after all!" Julius teased

"Bald...?" Blood frowned.

"Nothing!" Alice said quickly. At least Catherine didn't waste money buying an expensive ticket to Blood Dupre's concert.


	2. Chapter 2

Learn To Love?

Chapter 2

Okay, believe it or not, I imagined the Julius character as Mary Gowland. He's always so happy and stuff! I originally wrote Chapter 1 with him in Julius' place, but the name just killed me. In addition, I can't see Alice liking him at all, so there you go. Even though Julius is mellow, he is going to be an emotional character in this. By the way, the two brothers are supposed to be twins, but I think I wrecked that anyway. I'll put stuff in parentheses that relates to them being twins, so if you imagine them as twins, there you go, otherwise it doesn't really matter, does it? Yeah, that will work.

Pretending to take a sip of her coffee, Alice discreetly looked at the two brothers sitting across from her. The world is so unfair, she thought, it was a luxury to have a person as handsome as Julius living with her, and now there are two of them!

At least Alice didn't have to go the the concert anymore to see Blood Dupre. Even if she had gone, she would only have seen him from behind a few thousand people. But now she had a front row seat! Only just to see him sitting and reading a book like anyone else would.

Unexpectedly, Blood looked up; when his eyes met Alice's a frown appeared on his beautiful face. Alice immediately looked away, but Julius noticed and teased, "Blood, don't act so cold, you're scaring poor Alice!"

Giving his brother a nasty look, Blood returned to reading; not bothering himself with them anymore. "Don't worry about him Alice, he's always like that. Acting cool all the time. Don't be afraid of him, he is actually a very nice person underneath the ice outside." Julius joked.

"Of course!" Alice replied immediately. However, surprised with her words she picked her mug up quickly, "I am going to get more coffee!"

But before she could escape, Blood lifted his mug out for her to take, "Could you get me some too?" Alice lifted an eyebrow and sweat-dropped, surprised at his forward attitude. "Don't be lazy Blood, get it yourself!" Julius laughed and teased his brother.

"It's alright, I can do it!" Alice said quickly, and ran into the kitchen. Alice took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. (Alice found it difficult to believe that although the brothers had the same perfect and handsome appearance,) their personalities were quite the opposite. Unlike Julius' bright, friendly, and warm personality, Blood was obviously the cold and cool, silent type. He acted quite heartless. So far, Alice had not seen him smile once! He kept all of what he said under the ten word quota. With a sigh, Alice admitted that her image of Blood Dupre, the sensitive, amazing violinist that changed her life was entirely opposite of the Blood Dupre sitting in the other room right now.

Opening the cupboard, Alice stood on her toes to reach the top shelf. Suddenly, another hand reached up and grabbed it for her. "Here you go." and with a bright smile, Julius gave the creamer to Alice.

"Thank you a lot!" Alice felt her face heat up, and her heart speed up when she realized how tall and protective Julius' figure was when he stood behind her.

Alice hurried to the table where Blood sat in fear that Julius would see her reaction and find out how she felt about him.

"Here you go." Alice placed Blood's mug before him.

"Thanks." Blood said coldly without looking up from his book.

"What about your coffee Alice?" Julius returned with her mug in his hand. "Didn't you say you wanted another cup yourself?"

"That's okay, I better hurry or I'll be late for school!" Alice faked a smile and ran upstairs to her room. Julius shrugged and turned around to head for the kitchen.

"Don't be so nice if you don't mean it." Julius turned around in surprise when he heard the heartless comment from his brother. Ignoring him and walking back to the table he smirked, "What are your plans for today?"

Blood looked up and replied calmly, "I have to meet one of my sponsors today, at my old school."

"Great!" Julius patted Blood's shoulder, "Maybe it's time you quit acting so cold and do something nice for a change. Since you are going to Alice's school, you can drop her off."

"What?" Blood frowned again.

Without giving his brother a chance to say no, Julius picked up his briefcase and hauled it out the door as he yelled up the stairs, "Alice! Blood is taking you to school today. I have to leave now, bye!"

"Huh?" Alice didn't expect this as she saw Julius run quickly out the door. Turning to Blood, she saw an unpleasant frown on his beautiful face. Taking the last sip of his coffee, he stood up and headed to the kitchen.

He should have known, his brother always did this crap to him!

Alice hurried downstairs, collected the dirty plates, and walked into the kitchen. "It's alright, I can walk to school by myself." Taking a look at poor Alice, Blood sighed to himself. It's not her fault, this was between him and Julius. "I have to go there today anyway. Let me know when you're ready." Blood left Alice in the kitchen.

Alice could hear her own heartbeat when she sat in the passenger seat next to Blood. Unlike being with Julius, Blood had not said a word to her, and the entire ride to school was in silence.

"Thank you very much!" Alice said quickly after Blood parked the car. Blood nodded in acknowledgement and didn't say anything. However, as Alice headed off, she couldn't help but notice that Blood had followed and walked right next to her.

"Blood?"

"The main office is still this direction, correct?" Blood asked.

"Uh, yes, it is!" Alice said quickly, remembering why Blood was there. At that moment, a person waved and ran up quickly to them. "Good morning Alice!" Catherine said. (When she saw Blood, she greeted him with a teasing smile. "Good morning Julius. Nice of you to have brought Alice to school.") A frown appeared on Blood's face. Not bothering to explain, Blood turned to Alice, "I will go this way."

"What's his problem? Is he in a bad mood or something?" Catherine complained as she watched Blood walk off, entirely ignoring her presence.

"Nothing! Let's go." Alice faked a smile and grabbed Catherine's arm. She could never tell Catherine that the person she had just talked to was (not Julius, but his twin brother,) the would famous Blood Dupre!

Finally when Alice thought she could go through the rest of the day without any more chaos, one of her classmates rushed in and squealed in joy, "You guys are never going to believe it! I heard that the famous Blood Dupre actually came to our school today!"

"Really?" someone asked in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Well, I just walked past the offices in the school, and I heard someone's voice. He was talking to someone, and said 'It's been a while since you last visited your old school, Blood'"

"No way! Did you see his face?" the other students asked in awe. But the student shook her head in disappointment and sighed, "The door was closed."

"Let's go wait outside the main office, he has to come out sometime!" one excited student suggested. Everyone stampeded through the door to finally see the mysterious Blood Dupre.

"How cool, Alice! We get to see him even without going to the concert." Catherine whispered to Alice in excitement.

"Yeah," Alice replied ambiguously. Surprised at how not hyped Alice was to see Blood, Catherine asked, "What's wrong? Both you and Julius have been acting weird today. Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"No, nothing like that." Alice justified quickly. "Don't you think it would be better to, y'know, just keep the secret a mystery?"

"Are you sick? Of course it would be better to know!" Catherine joked as she jumped out of her seat. "Let's go!" but before they went anywhere, the classmates that left earlier all returned with disappointment written all over their faces.

"What's the matter with you guys? Was he that terrible looking?" Catherine teased.

"No...by the time we got there he was gone." Upon hearing that, Alice was quite relieved. She wondered what everyone would think if they found out that the Blood Dupre was the guy that she was living with, and the one who had dropped her off at school today!

At that moment, class started, and the students all took their seats. "As you know students, it is the end of your last year here. For the rest of the year here, I would like you to exclusively concentrate on your thesis that I will assign in just a minute." Taking out her notebook, she looked through the list and explained, "I have assigned each of you a musician to be the topic of your thesis. I have assigned it according to what I felt best suited you based on instrument and performance."

The students walked up one by one as their names were called to have the name of their musician handed to them on a piece of paper. "I got an easy one," Catherine looked over to her friend. "Pretty sure I can find some good materials on him." she showed her the piece of paper, and Alice read the name 'Amadeus Wolfgang Mozart' on Catherine's paper.

Just then Alice's name was called. She walked up to take her paper. However, she became stiff when she read the name 'Blood Dupre' on her paper. Looking up, Alice asked "Is this a mistake?"

"Of course not. Blood Dupre is a respected, world class musician." There was obviously no way to change her mind. Seeing the pale look on Alice's face she comforted her, "Alice, I know that Blood Dupre will be a difficult person to write about because there are little resources. However I noticed from your previous work that you have been strongly influenced by him. You should love to write your thesis on him."

"But-" Alice pleaded.

"Don't worry Alice. As you know, Blood Dupre's concert is upcoming. You should be able to arrange an interview with him at the Concert Hall where he is rehearsing. I am sure he would be willing to help." she suggested, misunderstanding the reason that Alice was so troubled.

Alice felt the other students sighing with envy, but no one knew of her pain. She already knew what Blood Dupre _looked _like. She didn't even need to arrange an interview to meet him. However, the real Blood Dupre would not be the kind of person willing to sit down with you and let you do a thesis on him!

"Isn't it great?" Catherine cooed. "You finally get to meet him, and even get an interview with him!"

Looking to the piece of paper, Alice sighed.

After School...

"You're such a wonderful cook Alice, I'm very jealous." the attractive lady that had the same beautiful, stunning eyes as her sons smiled when Alice prepared a wonderful dinner.

"I'm not that great Miss Vivaldi..." Alice blushed.

"I told you that Alice was a great cook. Even Blood has eaten more that usual!" Julius teased. Blood gave his brother a nasty look of warning, but continued to eat none the less.

Seeing her son's reaction, Vivaldi turned to Alice. "It's true. Blood is usually very picky. It's amazing to see him eat without complaint."

Noticing that frown once again on Blood's face, Alice changed the topic quickly. "Miss Vivaldi, Blood's concert is in a month, correct? When do you have to start rehearsing?"

With a sigh, Vivaldi replied, "They gave us no break, we have to start tomorrow. Didn't even consider that we might still be suffering from jet lag. Not only that, but I still have a few things I need to do around the house..." Suddenly, Vivaldi got an idea, and turned cheerfully to Alice. "Maybe you can rehearse with Blood for the next few days instead of me! I heard you playing with him the other day, and you sounded beautiful together!"

"That's a wonderful idea!" Julius added. "I'm sure that Blood wouldn't mind a bit."

"I cannot possibly fill in..." Alice stuttered in shock.

"My concert is not for amateurs." Blood interrupted coldly. "I am a professional, and I take my work seriously. We are rehearsing a month ahead of schedule because I will not allow any mistakes in my concert."

Alice felt her heart sink with Blood's cold words. She knew she wasn't a professional, but she also knew she was very talented. It still hurt to hear it from Blood.

"Your expression told a different story that day when you performed together." Vivaldi did not seem intimidated by her son's reaction, and grinned. "Didn't you always complain that you did not want to work with your mother? Maybe this is your chance to get rid of me."

Although Blood didn't say any more, Alice could sense the unpleasant expression in his features. Smiling a little, Alice declined. "No thank you, Miss Vivaldi. I will be busy working on my graduation thesis. I won't be able to help."

"Your thesis?" Vivaldi turned to Alice, "That's right, I remember Blood writing his thesis too." Turning to Blood she asked "Who was it that you had to write about?"

"Fredrick Chopin." he replied emotionlessly.

"Yeah, I remembered too." Julius laughed. "I was so annoyed at that time, trying to study for medical exams while Blood was playing Chopin pieces on that piano every day!"

"Blood plays the piano too?" Alice asked amazed.

"You would be surprised at how many other instruments he plays." Vivaldi replied.

Looking at Blood, the admiration and respect couldn't be hidden on Alice's face. Noticing, a shade of unexpected red slightly appeared on Blood's face and he stood up.

"Don't bail so fast, Blood." Vivaldi joked, trying not to laugh. "You should help Alice out with her thesis. Give her advice or something. Be a gentleman."

With a sigh, Blood sat bak down and asked from obvious obligation, "Whom do you have to write about?"

"Um, I... ah..." at this point Alice's face turned pink. She could not possibly tell him that the musician she was assigned to write about was actually him! "Don't worry about me!" she tried to change the topic, "I can work on my own!"

"It's fine, Alice. If you need help, just let Blood know." Julius teased. "Even though it doesn't seem like it, I'm sure he is actually willing to help."

"Let me guess," Vivaldi smirked when she saw Alice's reaction, "Is Blood Dupre the one you have to write about?"

Vivaldi had hit the bulls-eye. Alice's face became hot with nervousness, and her silence confirmed Vivaldi's answer.

"What?" a frown appeared once again on Blood's face.

"Oh what a coincidence!" Julius teased. "Now you _have _to help her!"

"Perfect!" Vivaldi added. "Since Alice has to work on her thesis about you, you have to let her come to your rehearsals! Or are you going to be responsible for her failing grades?"

Blood crossed his arms in displeasure. "When do you finish class tomorrow?"

"Tha- thank you very much!" Alice said gratefully.

The next day...

Len picked her up after her class. Luckily she only had class in the morning, and none in the afternoon. So the rest of the day she could spend at rehearsal with Blood, working on her thesis.

As expected, Blood attracted many eyes from students when he showed up at the gate. Luckily no one knew he was the famous Blood Dupre, so Alice didn't worry too much.

The trip to the concert hall was in silence. Blood had not spoken a word to Alice, and she didn't try to start a conversation. However the ride was short, so it wasn't much of a problem, and soon the two arrived at a large, beautiful theatre.

Upon their arrival, a man ran up to them immediately, "Blood, your mother just called and told me she won't be coming to rehearsal for the next two weeks!"

"I know." Blood replied calmly.

"What are we going to do? Can we rehearse without her for two weeks?" The man asked anxiously.

Gesturing to Alice, Blood explained "Alice here will be replacing my mother while she is away."

With shock the man looked over to Alice, "Alice?"

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Alice Liddell." Alice introduced herself.

The man looked Alice over, head to toe, and looked back to Blood again. A smirk appeared on his face as he took Alice's hand. "Nice to meet you, my name is Mary Gowland, I'm Blood's manager." Turning to Blood, he smiled, "Blood, you never told me you had such a pretty girlfriend."

"_What?_"

"No, no! I'm not-"

Mary burst out laughing as he pointed his finger at Blood. "You should have seen the expression on your face!" But seeing the nasty warning on Blood's face, Mary quickly cleared his throat. "Alright, I guess we better get going. Everyone is ready to start." Gesturing for Blood to walk ahead, he added, "But you know, I'm always right, and something tells me that the two of you will become a couple."

Alice felt her face heat up with Mary's statement, "Don't tease Blood like that, it makes him uncomfortable." Alice defended.

Blood looked to Alice in surprise when he heard her defending him. She was also being teased, but she spoke up for him instead. Noticing the thoughtful look on Blood's face, Mary shrugged and headed off into the theatre.

"Thanks..."

Alice felt her heart skip a beat when Blood whispered to her before he too entered the building. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she followed quickly after Blood and Mary. [A/N: I swear to god I did not plan that. Or for that to sound so hilarious. I didn't name the characters! But I did start cracking up after that :]

Alice couldn't believe it when she saw the musicians present at the rehearsal. It was a gathering of world class musicians in the same room. Famous cellist Elliott March, flautist Boris Airay, and trumpeter Peter White!

"I see we have a new face." Flautist Boris came up to Alice and greeted her with a smile. "My name is Boris Airay, and you?"

"Alice Liddell."

"Very nice to meet you."

Alice was extremely happy to get to see these musicians. Usually you would have to spend a few hundred dollars just to see one!

"Hi Alice! I'm Peter White! You must be the replacement Mary mentioned. Welcome!"

"It's interesting Blood got a replacement on such short notice. After all, he does not just let anyone play his piano accompaniment because he is such a perfectionist when it comes to music." Boris turned to Blood, tuning his violin.

"True," Elliott added in agreement. "Blood adds this particular definition to his music, and his playing comes from his mood at the time. Very difficult to coordinate with."

I guess that's why they start rehearsing so early Alice thought.

"Alice!" A voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Don't you need to warm up before rehearsal starts?" Blood said with a slight tone of irritation.

"Sorry!" Alice apologized quickly and trotted to the piano.

"Interesting..." Boris' eyebrow lifted in enlightenment, "Sounds like our Blood doesn't like us talking to his new partner."

Handing a stack of pages to Alice, Blood asked coldly, "Are you here to have fun? Or to work?"

"Sorry, I didn't intend to..." Alice trailed off. Sad that Blood was disappointed in her, with that frown on his face once more.

"Now," Blood started, "try this piece."

As Alice started playing, Blood picked up his violin and played. Immediately Alice's worry disintegrated the moment she heard Blood's magical violin playing. His music was so full of feeling and expression, it truly touched Alice's heart. It was as if she understood him like no one else could. Their music matched perfectly, and it complimented each other nicely. Alice knew exactly what Blood wanted her to do, and it was performed flawlessly.

"Amazing..." Elliott said stunned by the beautiful performance.

Blood couldn't deny how perfect it sounded. He was actually content with the performance after they finished the song together. Even after years of playing with his mother, it never felt this way. Speechless, Blood's eyes looked deeply into Alice's. How did this girl understand him so well?

"That was incredible," Boris applauded. "One of the best I've heard from Blood."

"I agree!" Peter added, "Your music fit so perfectly! How long have you been practicing together?"

"We've only played together once before..." Alice replied shyly.

"Truly?" Mary exclaimed. "It took Vivaldi and Blood a long time before they could actually finish a piece together! And you have only practiced once before?" Turning to Blood he teased, "I told you I was never wrong. She is your soul mate!"

"No, no, don't say that. I was just lucky because I have listened to Blood's music so often." Alice quickly stopped Mary. She would hate for that frown to appear on Blood's face again.

"Honey, luck doesn't make beautiful music." Mary continued.

However, Blood did not appear upset with the statement. He had a gentle expression on his face. "I guess I was out of line to doubt you before. You are truly talented, and I am sorry for being so harsh on you."

Alice felt her heart race when she heard something nice come out of Blood's lips for the first time. However, seeing the look upon Alice's face, Blood continued quickly, "Let's start the next song."

Later that night...

"What's for dinner? It smells great!"

Alice saw Julius pop in the kitchen. After a long day with Blood, seeing Julius' warm smile was just what Alice needed. The rest of rehearsal didn't go so well, as for the finale, Blood needed to play with the other three musicians. As mentioned before, unlike the bond that Blood and Alice had, sometimes the trumpet was too fast, or the cello was too soft, or the flute was disappearing because Blood was too dominant. Being such a perfectionist, Blood was becoming more irritated that the other three couldn't perform like he wanted. But Mary reminded Blood it was getting late, and there would be plenty of time to practice later.

"Hungry already?" Alice teased, "Dinner will be soon."

"Great! I will set the table then." Julius said as he grabbed the plates and silverware.

Alice nodded and turned to help Julius, but when she did, she saw Blood standing at the entrance of the kitchen, leaning against the wall looking coldly at them. Different from his normal, emotionless look, it was the look she saw today at the rehearsal during her conversation with the other musicians.

"Blood?" Alice asked cautiously.

However, he did not respond as he walked to the refrigerator to get a drink, and walked out of the kitchen again.

Julius laughed at Blood's reaction, turning to Alice he teased. "Looks like someone's jealous."

"Jealous?" Alice couldn't believe Julius would say that.

Popping his head back into the kitchen, Blood said coldly, "I heard that." Alice covered her mouth quickly in embarrassment and looked to Julius. But he was calm, and happy as normal and pushed the silverware in Blood's hands. "Thanks for coming back, now help set the table.

Realizing he fell for his brother's trick again, Blood frowned as he followed his brother out to set the table.

How was chapter 2? Since I have no reviews, and have no idea what you think, I won't add another chapter until I get at least 5. Sound good?

EDIT: Whoops! Typo. Thank you reviewer who pointed that out. As I said before, this is based off of another fic, and right now I'm just arranging, but it will become more mine. So since it's really late when I write these (not smart) typos are inevitable. That's part of the reason I'm waiting for 5 reviews. When I notice the 5 necessary for me to continue, I will write another chapter immediately. More importantly, I'm hoping that moment will be in the middle of the day, not the middle of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice felt her heart beating violently as she stood before the large, white building in front of her. Because he thought Alice's cooking was so wonderful, Julius had requested that she pack food for his lunch everyday. However, Julius was in a rush this morning and left it behind. As caring as usual, Alice went to the hospital to deliver his lunch. She sighed, as she knew she did this just to see Julius smile and to have him talk to her, even though he will never know how she feels.

"May I help you?" Alice snapped back to reality when a nurse stopped to offer help.

"I'm here to see Dr. Julius."

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked politely.

"I'm just bringing his lunch to him. He left it at home." Alice replied.

The nurse looked shocked as she looked over Alice. "So you're the girlfriend Dr. Julius talks about all the time?"

"Girlfriend?" Alice couldn't believe it. "N-no, not me!" Alice shook her head in embarrassment. However the nurse was unaffected by Alice's denial, and gestured. "Please come this way."

Alice lowered her head and followed the nurse quickly, feeling her face burning up. What did the nurse mean when she referred to the girlfriend Julius talks about all the time? Did Julius tell people she was his girlfriend? Alice felt like she was going to pass out.

Alice saw Julius and someone standing next to the coffee machine. Looking to the two, Alice saw the nurse lean forward in eagerness as she asked, "Julius, you always say that you already have a girlfriend, but no one's ever seen her! Is it just an excuse to reject me?"

"You are a nice person," Julius sighed, "but like I said, my heart belongs to someone else. We're soon to be wed." he insisted.

"I won't believe you until I see her." The nurse didn't give up. "Or maybe you're lying to cover up the fact you're gay!" she suggested.

"Gay?" Julius said almost sarcastically.

The nurse that showed Alice in burst out laughing at this point. "Alright, I have someone here that may clear up this misunderstanding, and prove you're not homosexual."

Julius turned around hastily, and when he saw Alice shock filled his features. "Alice? Why are you here?"

"I, I came to give you your lunch. You left it at home..." Alice replied, stuttering from the conversation she just heard. Soon to be wed...?

"Are... are you the girlfriend?" the nurse felt her heart tearing into pieces. "Well, you're a lucky girl, Julius certainly deserves someone great like you!" she ran out the door sobbing before Alice or Julius could stop her.

Laughing in embarrassment, Julius went up to Alice and apologized, "Sorry about that misunderstanding Alice, hope you don't mind too much..."

"It's- it's alright..." Alice replied, trying to maintain calm on the outside while the chaos was wreaking havoc on the inside. Did Julius refer to her as his girlfriend, or was it someone else, or was it really just an excuse?

"Thank you so much for bringing my lunch after I forgot it!" the usual warm smile appeared on his face. Seeing that smile, Alice's heart twitched in pain. How could he act like nothing just happened? He didn't seem bothered at all. Knowing the look on her face would give her away, Alice faked a smile. "Well, enjoy your lunch. I had better get going now."

However, not letting her escape, Julius asked in disappointment, "Leaving so soon? I thought we could eat lunch together?"

"I- uh, I have to go to rehearsal." Alice declined unconvincingly as she tried to flee.

"Can't you stay just for a cup of coffee? Since you came this far out of your way, I could at the very least buy you a cup of coffee. I'm sure Blood can wait." Julius smiled at Alice. "If you're worried you'll be late, I will drive you to the concert hall. That way you can stay for coffee. It'll be faster than a bus or train.

Giving in, Alice stayed for coffee. While Alice waited at the table, she felt multiple pairs of eyes focusing on her. Looking over, some nurses were looking at her.

"Are you the infamous girlfriend?" one of them decided to be bold enough to ask.

"No, I- ah..." Alice felt her face heating up.

"What was Julius like in high school?" another asked in interest.

"Huh?" Alice didn't expect such a question.

"Haven't you been his girlfriend since high school?" A nurse sighed in envy. "It's amazing a person like Julius would stay so loyal to his childhood girlfriend."

"High school, eh?" Alice's eye twitched when she felt like lightning struck her when she realized that the girlfriend was obviously not her. She felt tears forming in her eyes.

Seeing Alice's face, the nurse that asked the question covered her mouth quickly, "So you are not his girlfriend?"

"What have you said to poor Alice?" Julius returned with the coffee.

"So she was not your girlfriend!" the nurse sighed with relief.

Seeing the pale look on Alice's face, an unpleasant and cold look appeared across Julius' face. "I don't know what you said to her, but I don't need to share anything with you."

Taken aback, the nurses apologized and left quickly. Julius passed the coffee to Alice and comforted her. "Are you alright? I'm sorry if they said anything to attack you."

Shaking her head, Alice stood up quickly, "Could I have to coffee to go? I had better get to rehearsal quickly. Blood hates it when anyone is late.

But Julius wasn't sure to believe whether she was truly okay or not. He saw the tears in the corner of Alice's eyes. "Alright. I will drive you there."

After arriving at the concert hall...

"Alice," Julius started seriously, "I truly apologize. I didn't intend for you to get involved."

She shook her head softly, "No, I'm fine. Really." Alice waved goodbye to Julius as he drove off. Making sure Julius could no longer see her, the smile disappeared from Alice's face as she allowed the tears to fall.

"What's the matter with you?"

Alice snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Blood's unhappy tone as he stopped playing the violin.

"I'm sorry!" Alice apologized as she had already made mistakes in today's rehearsal. Unlike how she usually could play well with Blood, she found herself unable to today.

Seeing the pale and troubled expression on Alice's face, Blood frowned again. He too knew that unlike how Alice normally acted, today her thoughts were elsewhere. He didn't know what had happened, but he could sense it from when he first saw Alice arrive today.

"Doesn't look like you are able to work with us today. Maybe it's best that you go home if you're only going to be a distraction." Blood said coldly.

"I'm sorry! I will work harder, I promise."

"Yeah, Blood, give her another chance." Peter defended Alice quickly. "This is the first time she's even made a mistake. The rest of us have made more mistakes than she has!"

However Blood was not moved at all as he replied cruelly, "I have said so from the beginning, this concert is not for amateurs. If she cannot perform at our ability, maybe there is no place for her here."

Alice bit her lip and stood up. She knew Blood was correct. She let her emotions take over, and were affecting how she played; furthermore, were disrupting practice. Gently packing her things, she apologized softly as she swiftly left the concert hall as Blood told her to do.

Everyone glared daggers at Blood after Alice left.

"Blood, you truly have no heart, do you? She has no obligation to be here but for your mother's request." Mary defended Alice.

Blood did not reply, for he knew that he had been much to harsh on Alice. Most of all, he was stunned to find how his heart lurched when he saw the expression on her face.

Mary let out a sigh, as he had long been working with Blood, and hat known him all too well. "Maybe you could at least ask her to wait until the end of practice. Don't let her go home by herself."

"...fine." was all Blood could manage as he walked out the door after Alice.

Blood ran to catch up to Alice, he could see her clearly in the distance. Still acting the way she did during practice, her mind seemed elsewhere as she accidentally bumped into an oncoming pedestrian, knocking over the drink in his hand. Blood frowned immediately noticing the man had purposely done it.

"Watch where you're going!" A man in a black suit and red tie rudely yelled at Alice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Alice could only apologize.

Seeing the spill, the man became even angrier as he grabbed Alice's arm and threatened her. "Look at what you've done! You got money to pay for this?"

"Yes, I do. Please tell me how much. I will pay for your drink and laundry." Alice said quickly.

"How about five hundred dollars?"

Alice gasped at the ridiculous amount. "It couldn't possibly cost that much!"

"Are you saying you won't pay for it?" The man raised his voice, knowing he could easily take advantage.

"I- I will pay for it, but that is an inappropriate amount..." Alice said with fear.

"Are you saying it's not your fault you ruined my expensive suit? Do you know how much I spent on it?" The man threatened even more as he crushed Alice's arm, holding it tighter.

"Ouch!" Alice moaned in pain as her arm started to bruise.

Blood frowned even more as he approached them. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Blood?" Alice called in shock, not expecting him to rescue her.

"Mind your own business." The man threatened.

"I am. She is my business." Blood replied coldly. "You are hurting my partner, and if you hurt her fingers, I will have no one to rehearse with for the next few days."

The arrogant man let go of Alice, and looked at Blood instead. His eyebrows lifted a little, plotting against the finely dressed young man in front of him. "Since she is your partner, you should pay me on her behalf, rich boy!"

Blood's face did not show fear to the man's mocking. "You don't deserve any money from us."

Alice covered her mouth in shock and fear at Blood's actions. As expected, the man yelled in anger at Blood's arrogant attitude. He suddenly pulled out a knife and swung it at Blood.

As a reflex, Blood quickly moved aside, but felt a sharp pain on the back of his hand. Seeing the blood on Blood's hand, Alice screamed, and the man ran off.

"Blood! Are you alright?" Alice asked in concern.

"I'm fine." he replied, although his hand stung a little.

Suddenly Alice grabbed his arm, and tears started pouring from her eyes. "Blood, your hand..." she sobbed. "It's all my fault! I'm sorry..."

Blood felt a disturbance in his heart when he saw tears falling from the corners of Alice's eyes.

"It's no big deal. Its just a cut Alice." for the first time, Blood realized his voice could be tender and caring.

Alice shook her head as she quickly took out her handkerchief and wrapped it around Blood's hand to stop it from bleeding. "No. It's not okay. Only your hand can create such beautiful music that touched my heart, and rescued me at the darkest of times. How could I live if you could never perform it again?"

Blood's beautiful eyes looked intently at Alice as he heard those words. Why did he feel such chaos in his heart? He received many compliments before, but not once did it feel the same as when it came from Alice. Why was she so different?

"What did you guys do?" Mary frowned as he helped bandage Blood's hand. "The cut isn't too bad, so it should heal in about a week."

"So it's not going to affect Blood's violin playing?" Alice asked cautiously.

"The cut wasn't very deep, it just broke the skin. Looks like a lot of blood, but it's no big deal." Mary's words comforted Alice.

"Blood, I am so sorry..." Alice apologized once more.

Later that day...

Julius started laughing as he patted his brother on the back. "I'm impressed Blood! You actually cared enough to protect Alice!"

Blood ignored his brother's teasing words as he stood up, "If it wasn't for Alice worrying, your hospital would be the last place I'd ever go."

"Playing it cool again?" Julius grinned. "Well, since you cant drive now, wait for another hour until I finish work, and I'll be able to take both of you home."

"No need." Blood declined his offer immediately.

"Oh, really?" Julius asked accusingly. "Are you going to be responsible if Alice is attacked again?"

Hearing that, Blood gave his brother a cold glare and sat back down. Julius laughed and turned to Alice. "I'm going to prescribe him some medication, wait here."

"Thank you so much, Julius." Alice let out a sigh of relief.

"No problem, meanwhile you look after that stubborn brother of mine." Julius smiled.

After Julius left, Alice sat down on the chair next to the hospital bed as Blood looked out the window. The two returned to their usual silence, as Blood didn't look back, or seem to be in the mood for conversation.

"I'm sorry."

Alice's head jerked up in surprise when she heard an apology from Blood. Still looking out the window, he continued. "I was too harsh on you today. You didn't deserve it."

"No! It was my fault in the first place." Alice countered. "I let my emotions affect the rehearsal. You were right about me."

Finally looking back to Alice, that tender expression reappeared on Blood's face. "I take it back. It's not true."

Alice was once again surprised with Blood's words. Seeing the stunned look on Alice's face, Blood blushed a little and continued. "You have accompanied me so perfectly, and anyone who heard it would agree. If I could I would like to ask you to..."

Blood stopped immediately when he noticed the nurses observing him in extreme curiosity from outside the room. Immediately that cold, unfriendly expression returned to his face. (He immediately knew the reason why they acted this way. Whenever he was in the same place as his twin brother, he would receive that exact reaction.) If it wasn't for Alice, he would have rather made the effort to go to the next hospital.

Julius returned with the medication, and handed the bag to Alice he instructed, "Help Blood reapply the medication every six hours. Make sure he doesn't touch his violin before his hand recovers."

Alice nodded; however, she looked back to Blood in curiosity. What was it he wanted to tell her?

One week later...

"It's finally better!" Mary said with relief.

After a week of recovery, Blood returned to rehearsal once again. To everyone's relief, he still played beautifully on the violin. The music that could only be performed by Blood Dupre.

"It's such a shame that Blood had to return our last day with Alice." Peter sighed.

Boris turned to Blood, "Why don't you ask Alice to become your partner permanently? You two play perfectly together!"

Immediately Alice blushed with embarrassment, "No, how could I possibly ever compare to Miss Vivaldi, whom has worked with Blood for years?"

"Alice, thank you for helping out these past two weeks," Mary shook Alice's hand, "If Blood doesn't mind, you're always welcome to watch us rehearse."

"Really?" Alice turned to Blood with joy. She had to admit, she would feel a little lonely, now that the two weeks were over so quickly.

"You need to for your thesis right...?" Blood consented.

"Great!" Mary took out a pass and handed it to Alice. "This is the staff's VIP card. You can go front stage, back stage with it."

"Really? This means a lot to me." Alice thanked as she held the card in her hands. A little over a month ago she couldn't afford to go to Blood Dupre's concert, and now she could even go backstage!

"Everyone was so nice." Alice concluded as she rode in the car with Blood. "It went by so fast. But I definitely learned a lot, and it was a wonderful experience."

Blood didn't reply to Alice, and looked as if he was lost in his thoughts. Alice asked cautiously, "Blood, what's wrong?"

"Do you like sweets?"

"Huh?" Alice was confused at the question Blood asked out of nowhere.

"Do you-"

"Yes!" Alice responded. "I like ice cream. Not cake or anything too sweet though."

"Do you want to stop for something?"

Alice thought she must have heard wrong, "Really?"

"Are you alright with that?" Blood asked again.

"Uh, sure!" Alice felt her face start to increase in temperature. She couldn't believe Blood would actually go out of his way for her.

With Alice's agreement, Blood drove to a shop by the river. Still unsure of what Blood was up to, Alice followed quickly behind. "Do you like sweets?" Alice asked, looking at the peaceful, flowing river.

"A little. Not particularly"

"Then...?" Alice started, knowing finishing the 'why bring me here?' was unnecessary.

"You helped a lot the past two weeks. I just wanted to thank you." Blood replied.

Alice was astounded, "Thank you, but really, it wasn't a big deal!"

Blood paused for a minute. Instead of replying, he looked at Alice and asked the question he had been waiting to ask. "How do you know my music so well?"

With the question, Alice looked away from Blood's stare. "It's nothing really. Just a coincidence, I guess. I have listened to your music for a long time. After my mom died, I discovered your music, and my spirits lifted." Pausing, Alice whispered faintly, "Your music saved me."

To Alice's surprise, there was no response from Blood. She looked back to him, and he looked as if he was studying her, trying to understand her answer. Quickly, Alice added, "I know it's stupid. But I felt like I could understand why you defined your music the way you did. Every note, every sound was understandable, because it was so full of meaning and emotion."

Blood still said nothing, but instead continued to dwell in her words. Alice nervously took a bite of her ice cream.

"Amazing..." Blood finally replied "no one has ever interpreted my music the way you have. I have always been praised for extremely difficult technique, and unique definition. Not once did someone ever say I was trying to express something though my music."

"Am I wrong?" Alice asked. "I believe you purposely mad yourself a wordless, emotionless person, and put everything you felt into your music!"

"What?" Blood frowned once again when he heard what Alice said.

"I'm sorry, I- I didn't mean..."

Blood felt the strangest sensation in his heart. How did she realize why he became so cold and heartless? She had known him for less than a month, and she was able to see what he hid for so long.

"Maybe we should talk about something else..." Blood stated coldly.

"Sorry..." Alice apologized again.

"Why are you apologizing all of the time?"

"Really? I, uh... I'm not sure."

To Alice's surprise, a gentle smile appeared on Blood's face. "You do. Frequently. So, stop."

Alice felt her heart skip a beat when she saw that smile, (she felt as if it was Julius in front of her. The same face, the same smile...)

"Is something wrong?" Blood asked, noticing Alice's blank stare.

"Nothing!" Alice lowered her head. "I was thinking we should bring some cake home for your mother and Julius."

But Blood was not stupid, and he knew that was not the reason. Although he is silent, he was very observant. Once again, the coldness returned to his beautiful face. "A word of advice," Blood said coldly as he picked up the bill. "It's best for you to forget your feelings for Julius."

Alice felt like she had been struck with lightning at Blood's shocking advice. Not only because he said it, but because he knew of her feelings for Julius. But Blood didn't offer any explanation as he walked away, leaving Alice sitting in shock.

"Cakes!" Unlike Blood, Julius obviously liked sweets as his face lit up when Alice and Blood returned with the sweets. "I'll make some tea." Vivaldi smiled and headed into the kitchen with Alice.

After the ladies were out of earshot, Julius looked at his brother as he smirked, "Why Blood, I didn't know you had it in ya! Who knew you would make a move so fast?"

"Huh?" Blood's eyebrows knitted together. "What move?" He frowned.

"Taking Alice out for ice cream by the river. I am impressed once more." Julius grinned. "She is a good girl. Don't let her go."

Blood didn't reply immediately, thinking about what his brother said. Looking back he said coldly, "You don't get it do you? I'm not the one she's interested in." But before Julius could ask, Blood headed upstairs.

"Alice, thank you for covering for me at rehearsal the past two weeks. It gave me some much needed extra time. It really freed up my schedule." Vivaldi smiled.

"No, it was wonderful. It was a great experience, and I had a good time." Alice replied quickly.

"Really? Have you considered replacing me permanently? I heard from Mary that Blood enjoyed it too." Vivaldi smiled.

"You're giving me too much credit, I am not nearly as professional as everyone there. Blood was just being polite..."

"Polite?" Vivaldi chuckled. "That word does not exist in Blood's vocabulary. If he truly did not want to work with you, even I couldn't have forced him." she sighed. "You probably noticed already, (but although with the same appearance,) Blood and Julius have very distinct and different personalities."

Alice nodded. "I notice that Julius has a similar personality to yours. So is Blood's similar to that of his father...?"

Vivaldi shook her head, "If you had met them back in high school, you would have never been able to tell the difference between them. (They not only looked the same,) but they liked and did the same things, they were so close to each other. (Sometimes I couldn't tell the difference between the two!")

"Really?" Alice asked in surprise. "But they are so different now!"

Vivaldi nodded. "I'm not sure what happened, but one day Blood changed. Instead of competing for the same things as Julius, he wanted to be the opposite of everything Julius was. Julius had not changed, and was always the same. But in one night, Blood no longer expressed his feelings and locked himself up from everyone..."

"He never told you the reason?"

Vivaldi shook her head, and sadness graced her features. "It's been a while since I've seen him smile like he used to. But because of you, I think the Blood that we all know and love is returning."

"Me?" Alice didn't understand.

"When I saw the look on his face when he played with you, I saw contentment that I have never seen on his face. Believe it or not, as a professional, Blood did not enjoy what he was doing. He performed out of obligation. Enjoyment and happiness was not his experience in music."

Alice became speechless hearing Vivaldi's words. She remembered what Blood said to her at the ice cream shop. Not once did anyone praise him for the feelings he put into the music. If it was the thought behind his music, how could it have saved her? Why did no one else see his music the same way she did?

A/N:

You guys are killing me. I have summer reading to do! Fine. 18 reviews (total) before I update chapter four. By the way, I'm not going to be able to update on the 17th - 23rd. And I'm busy after that for a week and a half. Plus I have a ton more summer reading to do. So, I won't have as much free time. I'll do my best when we get to the 17th.


	4. Chapter 4

Learn To Love?

Chapter 4

By the way guys, you asked where Ace was. He is either Blood or Alice's dad. I think Alice's, because Blood's father hasn't even been in the fic. Sorry I didn't mention anything. I like Ace a lot too! Another thing, I want to know who you favor. Julius or Blood? I want to know your opinion before this chapter, and after it. Write it down right now! No cheating!

Not for the first time, Alice's heart was filled with joy when she came to watch Blood and Vivaldi play together. Alice sat with her eyes closed, intently listening to the beautiful music.

"Alright! Take a half hour break everyone." Mary announced. Blood picked up his violin and left.

"Where is he going?" Elliott asked.

"Probably practicing on his own." Mary sighed. "He won't even take a break."

"What do you think Alice? How did rehearsal sound?" Vivaldi asked.

"It was wonderful! There's still an entire week until the concert starts, but it sounded incredible! I wonder if I'll ever be able to play the piano like you can..." Alice replied, entirely astounded at the music she heard. She held the highest respect for the musicians practicing on stage.

"Really? I didn't think it was that great. Something is still missing."

"Something lacking?" Alice blinked. She felt it was perfect, like any of Blood Dupre's other concerts.

"I agree." Mary joined in the conversation.

"But... everyone performed perfectly." Alice disagreed.

Mary exchanged a look with Vivaldi as he let out a sigh. "Everyone except Blood."

Alice was shocked with Mary's statement. "But Blood was most outstanding of all, he made no mistakes at all..."

"A performance is not perfect just because the performer made no mistakes, Alice." Vivaldi replied with wisdom. "If you asked Blood how he felt about rehearsal, he would tell you it was pathetic."

"Because he did not feel content with his playing, right?" Boris added as he walked up with Peter and Elliott.

"What do you mean?" Alice continued.

"It was a perfect performance, but..." Boris paused and smirked at Alice, "he didn't enjoy it as much as when he played with you."

"Exactly." Vivaldi smiled. "When you accompanied him, it brought out emotion and feeling that he never put into performance."

Alice's eyebrows dropped in pensive thought. "That's not possible, I don't have that kind of ability!" she denied.

"I believe it was because you understood his music, unlike anyone else has." Elliott explained. "If someone like you was there for me, I would have found my soul mate!"

Alice felt her heart flutter when she heard the term 'soul mate' again. Mary said the same thing when he first met Alice. Alice remembered her conversation with Blood the other day. She remembered how he reacted when she talked about his music. Was it like the others said, was she the only one that truly understood Blood's music?

At home...

The second that Alice, Blood, and Vivaldi stepped through the door, they could smell the delicious fragrance of food coming from the kitchen. With surprise Alice and Vivaldi exchanged a glance, they couldn't believe that Julius would cook at all!

Just when they thought the impossible had become possible, Julius popped his head out of the kitchen with an apron tied around him. "You guys are back already? Dinner will be ready soon."

"Don't tell me you cooked for us, Julius. I think it's too risky to eat it." Vivaldi teased.

"Me? No. I wouldn't dare eat it myself." Julius laughed.

Alice blinked, a clueless expression on her face. At that moment, an extremely beautiful and elegant lady walked out of the kitchen, also with an apron around her. "Don't worry! I am the cook, not Julius." she laughed. "He's only helping clean the vegetables."

"Lorina!" Vivaldi called in delight as she walked up quickly to give her a hug. "When did you get back?"

"Just this morning. I made Julius swear he wouldn't tell so it would be a nice surprise." she smiled.

Alice felt her body turn numb with the appearance of this beautiful girl. She couldn't stop herself from noticing Julius' arm around her waist, and the expression on his face when he looked in her eyes. The way he looked at her couldn't compare to anyone else.

Noticing Alice and Blood finally, Lorina walked over and greeted them. "Hi Blood! It's been a long time, hasn't it? You haven't changed much at all."

"Hello." Blood said politely, but his attention was on Alice, as if he had already known this would happen, and he knew Alice would be shattered. Turning to Alice, Lorina held out her hand to shake Alice's as she introduced herself with a kind smile. "You must be Alice. Julius had told me so much about you."

"H-hello!" Alice choked out. "Pleased to meet you..."

"Lorina." she finished.

"How long are you staying this time, Lorina?"

"I've finally gotten my Doctorate at Harvard! I'm staying for good."

Doctorate at Harvard? Not only was she beautiful, but she was able to outshine Alice in every way. But it was obvious how in love Lorina and Julius were, so Alice put on a nice smile. "What are you cooking? It smells nice." Alice asked. "You must be the reason Julius loves homemade food."

A beautiful shade of pink graced Lorina's perfect, pale face and made her look more stunning. "No, to be entirely hones, I'm a terrible cook. Julius only made me cook because he was complaining about being hungry.

"It's true." Vivaldi laughed, "She is about as much a cook as me."

Lorina burst out laughing, "I heard that you're a wonderful cook, would you please help me out?" she took Alice's hand, and they went into the kitchen. Alice's heart twitched in pain when she saw all of Julius' focus on his beautiful, kind fiance. Alice took a few deep breaths to calm herself down so she wouldn't break down in front of everyone. She composed herself again. Seeing what a wonderful person Lorina was, Alice could never hate her. She knew Lorina was the only person good enough for Julius.

"It tastes delicious." Alice said after she tried some of Lorina's soup. "Truly? Please be honest." Lorina asked hopefully.

"It really is." Alice encouraged her. A look of relief appeared on Lorina's face.

Julius entered the kitchen as Lorina turned to him, "Well, I guess dinner _will_ be served soon."

Alice felt her heat bleed when she saw Julius give his lovely fiance a kiss. "Alice, it's about time you stop working, and enjoy a meal. You always have to cook for us. I hope Lorina's food is good enough for you."

"Of course it is! I truly can't wait." Alice replied quickly. She pretended to look for the serving spoon, but her fingers gripped tightly on the spoon as she realized she could no longer pretend to smile. She felt her eyes becoming wet with tears as she discovered that not once had Julius looked at her the way he looked at Lorina. Immediately she remembered what Blood had said to her. He advised her forget her feelings for Julius because he knew the truth all along.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Julius asked when he noticed her shoulder shaking.

Alice bit her lip as she persuaded herself again and again. _Come on, smile! Julius can never know how you really feel. If you really love him, you would be happy for him! If he knew your feelings, Julius would only be troubled._

But no matter how much Alice tried, she could not bring herself to look at Julius and Lorina again.

Suddenly Blood burst through the door to the kitchen, walking rapidly. The cold look absent from his features. "Alice, we're out of salt." he grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door to the outside.

Vivaldi looked at the table, "But there's already a salt shaker on the table..."

Julius started laughing, "I get it, it's an excuse to have some alone time with Alice!"

"Blood likes Alice?" Lorina asked with interest.

Vivaldi smiled, "Blood is finally in love. No one understands him, especially his music, as much as Alice does, and he knows it. They're soul mates."

"So Blood has finally found someone. Maybe Alice can change Blood, back to the way he was before." Lorina smiled and held Julius' hand.

"Blood, the grocery store is in the opposite direction..." Alice reminded him. She noticed his hand still holding hers.

He let her hand go, and turned to face her. "Let's take a walk."

Alice stopped walking when she heard him, looking at Blood, she realized why he took her out there. No longer needing to pretend, tears finally spilled from her eyes as she wept before Blood. She fell to the ground. He took a step forward, helped her to her feet, and put his arms around her. One hand behind her head, one on her back, trying to comfort her.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked after awhile and let her go.

Alice nodded, and dried her face. "Yes, a little. Thank you. I... I'm sorry."

"You apologized again." Blood sighed. "You shouldn't always think of other people before yourself. It's not always better. You have feelings too."

Alice didn't say anything. When you love a person, it's always best to see them happy. "Are we going back now?" Alice asked.

"I want to show you something." Blood said. Not knowing what he was up to, Alice followed cautiously, but quickly.

They arrived at a music store, and seeing all of the instruments, Alice soon forgot her misery.

"Hello Blood. I haven't seen you in awhile. What brought you here?" The storeowner noticed Alice, "I see. On a date, huh?"

Noticing the glare from Blood, he waved his hand quickly and laughed, "I'm just messing with you, still so serious!"

"I need to borrow your grand piano for a minute." Blood said.

The manager stood up in excitement, "Of course! What an honor to listen to Blood Dupre play outside of a concert."

"You know who he is?" Alice asked curiously.

The old man smiled with pride, "Of course I do. I've known him since before he was famous. He's come to the store many times. We've tuned the piano in his house since before he was born. But I never expected him to become a world renowned violinist."

"Come on." Blood interrupted. "This way, Alice." he took her to the room with the grand piano and shut the door. "If I remember correctly, you have a written thesis, and performance exam from music that you composed, correct?"

"Yes." Alice sighed. "But, I'm kind of stuck. I don't know what to do." She paused, and got an idea. She asked excitedly, "You must have done a performance exam too! Do you still remember what song you composed?"

Instead of answering Alice with words, Blood took a seat on the piano bench. His fingers started moving magically along the keys as the most beautiful piece of music was produced. Alice subconsciously placed her feet one in front of the other, and walked to the piano. She stood beside it, her whole being spellbound in the glorious music being played. It was no different to how he played the violin, just as incredible. Alice felt like she understood how Blood felt when writing the song, and now when he was playing it. It was just as easy as if he was speaking to her.

She now knew why he brought her here, and why he performed just for her. Alice felt her wounded heart restored and repaired by Blood. Alice noted that Blood wasn't really a heartless, cold person, he was a kind and understanding person.

When Alice got to school...

Catherine gasped as she flipped through the thick lot of pages in the manuscript. She pursed her lips and looked to Alice. "Alice, I am your best friend, and you know that, but are you serious? Eighteen pages of music?"

"But you promised you would play with me in the performance exam!" Alice pleaded. Since Blood Dupre was the subject of her thesis, she had to compose a piece for the violin. Alice played the violin, but Catherine was the one helping her, and she didn't play the piano. As far as instruments, Alice's best was the saxophone. The beautiful tone she got on it was unlike anyone else could. She was always complimented on her tone and technique on the saxophone.

Catherine, However, could play the violin well, so she offered. "But I didn't expect eighteen pages of music!" Catherine felt like crying, not only did she have to perform it, but she had to memorize the entire piece for the performance exam.

"Alright, should we try playing it then?" Catherine sighed as she picked up her violin. Alice thanked her again as she sat down at the piano.

Although reluctant to have to memorize and practice eighteen pages of music, Catherine noticed how Alice's music reflected exactly that of Blood Dupre's. It was as if she had composed it just for him.

"It's weird," Catherine put down her violin.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, "Is it bad? Should I change it?"

"No, nothing's wrong..." Catherine shook her head. "It really reflects Blood Dupre's music. But it's incredible how you could express it so perfectly. It's as if you knew him!"

Alice's body shook with Catherine's discovery. She hadn't even told her best friend that she had actually lived, and rehearsed, with Blood Dupre.

"Well, that's easy!" Alice said quickly. "I had to write a thesis about him, and you know he's my favorite musician, so if it's not like that, it would be a little pathetic, don't you think?" She covered her tracks.

"Well, you sure did well!" Catherine smiled. "Anyway, how is it going with you and Julius?" Unknowingly, Catherine had torn her heart a little.

"Unwell. I don't like him anymore." Alice lied.

"Huh? How come?"

Alice faked a smile, "He was already engaged."

"What? You never told me!" Catherine asked in concern. "You must have been devastated!"

"I'm fine. Besides, she was perfect for him." Alice sighed.

"Didn't you mention that he had a (twin) brother? Is he taken?"

Alice shook her head immediately when Catherine mentioned Blood. She had no idea that he wasn't just Julius' (twin) brother, but he was the famous Blood Dupre!

At that time, someone knocked on the door and opened it. "Alice, there's someone here to see you."

Alice looked in shock when she saw Lorina at the door. "Hi, Alice! Did I come at a bad time?" She asked politely with her beautiful smile.

"Not at all. What's the matter?" Alice asked her. As long as Lorina wasn't with Julius, it felt like she could have been her sister. She was so kind to her, it wasn't her fault that Alice was in love with Julius.

"I was wondering, if it's okay with you, if you would join me for a cup of coffee?" Lorina asked with her same lovely smile.

Alice nodded. But why would she come all the way to school just to have coffee with her?

"I'm sorry I bothered you to join me." Lorina apologized as she took a sip of coffee.

"It's fine. I enjoy spending time alone with you." Alice smiled.

"Actually, I came for a reason. But you're a smart girl, I'm sure you figured that out by now." Lorina blushed a little.

"Of course. You wouldn't come out of your way just to have coffee with me." Alice nodded and smiled. She was a little afraid of what reason Lorina might have though.

"I couldn't help but notice," Lorina started, "how Blood acts around you."

Alice admitted, she didn't expect Lorina to come here to talk about Blood. "Huh? Do you mean treats me differently that everyone else?"

Lorina smiled in an understanding way, "I know it isn't exactly my business, but I have known both Julius and Blood for a long time. As you may already know, Blood did not always act so cold and heartless all the time. He and Julius were exactly the same. They did everything together."

Alice nodded as she remembered Vivaldi bringing it up. "So what made him change?"

With a sigh, Lorina looked at her cup, both of her hands holding it on the table, "I'm not sure either. One day he just changed. He started acting differently, didn't let anyone in that ice cold shield of his. Julius has been worried about him..." Looking at Alice in hope, she continued. "But then I finally saw that caring look again on his usually expressionless face of his when he looked at you. He's done many things out of the ordinary, and everything was because of you."

"W-wait a second," Alice interrupted, "I believe that's untrue. Blood has always been a caring person. He just expressed it differently. Maybe being compared to his twin brother, he decided to become the opposite of him so people wouldn't measure them up to each other anymore.

Lorina looked at Alice in amazement when Alice defended Blood like that. Then, a warm smile appeared on her face again. "I understand why Blood opened up to you. Like Vivaldi said, you are truly his soul mate."

Alice was flustered at the term again. To Blood, Alice was unimportant. She was nothing to him. He would never think of her as his soul mate, and most of all, he knew exactly who she truly liked, his own brother.

The day of the concert...

Alice could hear her heart flutter as she was thrilled and delighted with the concert. The guest appearance of the other three musicians left the audience flabbergasted and staggering. The amaranthine applause was perpetual as it never seemed to end. The sound of Blood's last note rung in Alice's ears forever. Unmoved by the roaring applause, Blood's face remained callous from his vehement will.

Even the next few nights, each consecutive concert was increasingly marvelous. Blood acquired copious positive reviews from the most respected critics.

"Alright everyone, I am remarkably and exceedingly impressed with the performances thus far be that as it may, we cannot celebrate until after tonight. It is our final concert." May reminded the musicians.

"We'll be expecting a few dignitaries, correct?" Boris asked with his perpetual smirk on his face.

"Indeed." Mary nodded, "The emperor and empress are coming, VIP of course."

"The emperor?" Alice thought it inconceivable! Blood's concert could interest even the emperor.

"We're here!" Lorina and Julius entered the staff room. As supportive as they had been, they came to every concert. Unfortunately, every time Alice saw the blissfulness of the two, her heart continued to break. Fortunately, whenever Blood played his violin, nothing else seemed to exist to Alice. It was just him, that violin, that music, and her.

"After the concert is finished, will you be staying a few more days, or must you return to Europe?" Lorina asked Blood.

"We have a month before we need to return for the next concert." Blood replied.

She intentionally glanced at Alice. "Won't you consider staying longer? _Considering _that there is someone worth staying for?"

"I made the same remark." Mary grumbled. "Nevertheless, you know Blood. Such the perfectionist, he simply won't allow himself even a day of rest!"

"Oh quit tormenting him! Always giving him a hard time. Even he deserves a break from us." she laughed.

"I know it's all good with Blood, but shouldn't you consider your health mother?" Julius asked in concern.

Vivaldi replied with a smile, "I have always been health. I'm not as old as you put me out to be..." With that, Vivaldi gasped and fell to the ground. Everyone raced over to her in distress. "Mother! Can you hear me?" Julius asked as he checked to see if she was conscious. Slowly opening her eyes, Vivaldi looked at Julius and closed her eyes again. He called out to Lorina, "Call an ambulance, we need to get her to the hospital right now!"

Alice covered her mouth in shock. She knew from Julius' tone it was serious. When the ambulance arrived, Julius consulted Alice and Blood. "Lorina and I will accompany her to the hospital, but you must stay and finish the concert!"

"But- Miss Vivaldi!" Alice choked out. Although attempting to maintain tranquil and at peace, Blood's worry and distress would not disappear. It wouldn't be possible for him to perform in the current state he was in.

"Blood," Julius looked to his brother, "do you trust me? I give my word, mother will be alright."

Blood clenched his fist, and calm once again took control of him. The havoc became transparent. "Alright, the concert must go on."

"But how can we without a pianist! It's entirely too late to find a replacement!" Mary grabbed his hair in stress.

All eyes instantly landed on Alice, and she stepped back in bewilderment. "What?"

"Alice, you have to." Mary begged.

"There's no way!" Alice was dazed. Her breath caught in her throat. She faced Blood and implored him to concur with her.

"Do you have a dress for her?"

"Blood!"

"I'll see what I can do." Mary ran to constitute the sudden change.

"Wait!" Alice called in aggravation. "Blood! What's your problem! I can't perform in a real concert! What are you thinking?" Alice sobbed and her legs gave out.

"Alice." Blood kneeled down and grabbed her shoulders, "Don't you trust me?"

Alice calmed down at Blood's words. It wasn't about her, it was not her name printed in classy neon letters on the side of the building, it was Blood Dupre's. Even if he had the worst pianist imaginable, he would still be extraordinary.

"Alice, you rehearsed with us just as long as Vivaldi, and Blood needs your help now." Elliott comforted her.

Alice took a deep breath and stood up. True, It was her turn to help him.

"You are so mean mother..." Julius chuckled as the ambulance drove away.

Sitting up, Vivaldi smiled, "You consented to it too."

"You were right Vivaldi," Lorina added, "Blood cares about her even more that he realizes."

A sly, mischievous smile dawned on Vivaldi's face. "Count on tonight's concert to be the finest anyone has heard from Blood Dupre. I'm confident it will be unsurpassed.

Alice closed her eyes as she tried to control her breathing. Her effort was in vain as her heart fluttered and she couldn't keep from shaking in nervousness. She felt like she might go into shock. She felt a soft, masculine hand take hold of hers. Opening her eyes, she saw Blood looking deeply at her, almost into her soul.

"Alice, all of those people, mean nothing. It's just you and me. Just like we practiced." Blood whispered in the most tender voice Alice had ever heard.

Feeling the strength that came from Blood's hand, Alice felt all her stress disappear.

"Here!" Mary ran in. "This is what I could find!" He had an elegant, floor length, navy blue dress. It was strapless and had a silver bow. It was lined in silver on the top and bottom. The skirt had glitter on it, and there were silver gloves and shoes to match.

"It's perfect." Alice said.

She quickly removed her bow and put her hair up in a high ponytail. She noticed something shiny on the table. It was a silver necklace with a music note on it. She put it on. and looked in the mirror.

When she came out, Blood was waiting for her, smiling a little. He took her hand, and they walked on stage together. Alice looked at Blood and didn't even notice the curtain rise. Blood let go of her hand as he stepped forward, followed by enormous applause. Alice closed her eyes and took a deep breath before her hands touched the keyboard.

The world disappeared and she was lost instantly in the notes and rhythms produced. It was just her and Blood. It was easy with him.

"Listen to them," Boris instructed, "don't they just sound beautiful together?"

Mary nodded in satisfaction, "It's like they're meant for each other."

Alice snapped back to reality when she heart the thunderous applause. Looking over to the crowd with a blank expression, she saw every person standing. Without a doubt, it was Blood Dupre's best performance ever.

Looking to Blood, she saw him looking at her, and for the first time she understood what Vivaldi had been talking about. There was real content and joy in his expression that made him stunning. Blood walked over to her, took her hand, and led her to the front middle of the stage with him.

Alice felt her heart fluttering like crazy when she stood next to Blood with the deafening applause. Nothing could describe how she felt right now as she looked at Blood.

Blood picked up a flower on stage and presented it to Alice. Before Alice could calculate what happened, Blood leaned in close and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Not only was Alice stunned with Blood's abrupt action, but the crowed roared and cheered louder.

Gentling placing her hand where Blood's lips just touched, Alice lowered her head in shyness. Even Blood was shocked with his own actions, he looked away quickly in embarrassment and confusion, but his hand continued to hold Alice's.

A/N: Again, Julius or Blood? -(put it in a review!) Still like it? There were a few sentences in here that took me like an hour to write! I was distraught. By the way if you don't remember, Lorina is Alice's older sister. Also, I'm a beta reader now, so I would if any of you have requests, you can probably find me. I didn't get my 18 reviews, but I decided since I'm leaving for a week, I'd just update before I left.


	5. Chapter 5

Learn To Love?

Chapter 5

"Are you two still angry?" Julius couldn't help smiling, trying to keep back a laugh as Alice and Blood remained silent this morning. They didn't talk to anyone during breakfast.

Alice and Blood both felt like idiots when they saw Vivaldi, Julius, and Lorina waiting for them backstage, grinning. They couldn't believe Vivaldi would play such a trick to get them to perform together!

"I thought you should be thanking me. I heard that it was the best performance ever from Mary and the other musicians. They said the applause lasted forever." Vivaldi smiled unrepentant of her actions.

"Not only that," Julius added as he started smirking, "we all saw the 'kiss scene!'"

Alice felt her face start burning as she lowered her head. She hadn't expected Blood to do that! Worst of all, Julius saw it! Blood looked away too, and chose not to say anything to his brother. He couldn't fathom why he did it. He must have been carried away with the applause and how emotional he became after the performance. Playing his violin with Alice released all of his emotions at once. Blood frowned. Emotional? He always had his emotions under control and in check. However, he felt at the same time, it wasn't so bad after all.

"Well, all jokes aside," Vivaldi said when she stopped laughing, "Blood, I do believe that you perform differently with Alice. It's a change for the better for sure, and I think the audience agrees.

"Yes they do." Julius placed a newspaper in front of the two. "Check it out. Look what the critics said. 'Blood Dupre's final performance unmistakably the finest! Could the reason be a new partner or _girlfriend?_'"

Alice couldn't believe what Julius just read. Glancing at Blood, she could see he was also uncomfortable; however, he was not displeased.

Alice sighed as she felt the chaos wreaking havoc in her mind.

At school...

While she dwelled, dazed in her thoughts, Alice felt someone grab her arm. Startled, Alice looked up at Catherine. "What's the matter?"

Catherine didn't reply immediately. "Let's see... did I ever mention that I did, in fact, manage to get a ticked for Blood Dupre's concert? Did I also mention that ticket was for last night as well?"

"Catherine! I'm so sorry! I was never even supposed to be there last night. It was an emergency!"

"Well, initially I was praying that I didn't waste my money on an old, bald man's concert. (However, when the curtain was lifted, I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw your Julius on stage. And I was thinking, 'Wait a minute, Julius is a doctor, not a musician!' But in my confusion, I remembered Julius had a twin brother, whom I believe my best friend never mentioned was Blood Dupre!)

"Then I just so happened to see my best friend, playing the piano accompaniment at Blood Dupre's concert!"

"I'm so sorry!" Alice apologized, sobbing.

Seeing her friend's worried reaction, Catherine burst out laughing. "Alright, I forgive you..." Catherine said, "but only if you explain what's going on between you and Blood Dupre."

"There's nothing going on between us!" Alice denied.

"How do you explain the kiss!"

"I know. But you should know who I truly love..." Alice sighed

"Give up on Julius! He has a fiance already!" Catherine reminded her in concern

"I know, but I can't forget." Alice smiled weakly at herself. "Whenever I see them together, it tortures me."

Catherine sighed, "So why don't you go for Blood? (He looks exactly like Julius,) He is your favorite musician, he's really attractive, he's single, and most importantly he **likes you too!**"

At home...

"Here is your coffee, Blood's with no sugar, Julius' with." She placed each cup in front of the respective person.

(After she disappeared back into the kitchen, Julius smiled and faced Blood. "It's interesting how Alice can tell us apart without difficulty. She really sees us as two different people." Taking a sip of coffee, Blood replied "Of course, it's not that difficult."

"But don't you think it's quite appealing? Mary has worked with you for how long now? Sometimes he even gets us mixed up. But Alice can tell us apart so easily!"

Blood remained silent as he thought over Julius' point. If the two were just standing there, only three people could tell them apart. Their mother, Alice, and...

"Oh yeah, who else had this ability?" Julius asked to no one in particular. "I remember, when we were in high school, Lorina could always easily tell us apart."

A frown appeared on Blood's face with Julius' statement as his grip on the coffee mug tightened. "She could tell the difference between us because she liked you from the first day you met."

"Blood?" Julius looked at Blood in surprise at his brother's almost irritated tone.

Fortunately at that moment, Alice returned with two plates of food. Proving Julius' point, she placed the eggs in front of Blood, and waffles in front of Julius.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Julius asked when he noticed Alice didn't have anything for herself.

Alice smiled nervously, "I can't eat anything before the exam. I'm too nervous."

"You have an exam today?" Julius asked. "More of a reason to eat breakfast! Food helps your brain work better."

Alice replied, "It's okay, it's actually the performance exam, not the written one."

"The performance exam was today?" Blood spoke up to everyone's surprise.

"Yes." Alice nodded

Taking a card out of an envelope Blood studied it curiously. "It is today. But it's not until ten."

"I wanted to go early to practice." Alice looked over to the card Blood was holding. "You were invited as an examiner?" She said in shock.

"Apparently so." Blood replied. "The staff were sponsoring my concert so they asked me to oversee the performance exam today."

"Well, you mustn't be harsh on Alice, especially since you are the subject of her exam!" Her piece was composed from the inspiration from the night he played his piece for her. She would die if she had to perform it in front of him!

Seeing Alice's flushed face, Blood added, "Don't worry. I won't be biased, and I will keep all my comments and opinions purely professional." However, his comment only added to the stress being put on Alice. She felt heavy with worry of whether she would pass her exam or have to repeat this school year.

Later at school...

Alice was really beginning to panic at this point. She looked to her watch again, for the thousandth time. Catherine had promised to come in early for practice, but the time was already closing in to the performance. Alice held the manuscript tightly in her hands. She called Catherine again, but it went directly to voicemail.

"Look!" Someone whispered harshly, "Isn't that Blood Dupre?"

"How do you know that's him?"

Alice's heart skipped a beat when she heard the reply, "I went to his concert, that is definitely him!"

"Is he going to watch us perform? I'm really nervous now..." Alice agreed wholeheartedly. It was a lot of pressure. In addition Blood Dupre was the theme of her performance. While she stood waiting, full of dread, her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Alice, it's Catherine." Alice felt as though an angel had brought her a message from heaven when she heard her friend's voice.

"Where are you? We have to perform in fifteen minutes!"

"I'm so sorry, the bus I took this morning broke down, and now I'm still stuck here!" Catherine's frustrated and stressed voice came ringing through the phone. "To add to the misery, my cell's battery died, so I had to find a pay-phone."

"Are you going to make it on time?" Alice replied anxiously.

"Believe me, I'm doing the best I can. I'm just going to get a taxi instead. Can you arrange for us to go last? It might be a while still."

"I'll try, but you have to make it here or else I will fail my exam." Alice sobbed.

"Of course, I'll run there if I have to. Besides, if I don't arrive on time, I'll fail my own exam." Catherine said calmly and reassuringly.

Alice felt soothed a little for the time being. At least Catherine had contacted her. She went to go talk to her teacher about getting a time change for her performance.

"Alright," her teacher said after she explained the situation, "I will notify the judges about the program changes. Also, Alice, I am truly looking forward to your performance since Blood Dupre will be here in person."

Alice tried to ignore the comment, as she felt like her teacher tried to feed her to the sharks. The shark being the stress she was feeling because of Blood.

"There have been some program changes," The head judge stated. "Alice Liddell will be performing last now."

Blood looked a tad surprised. "What happened?"

The judge shrugged and tilted his head, "something about the violinist running late. It's actually fortunate that we get to listen to this piece last, since you're here I suppose."

Blood nodded in acknowledgement. But he worried that Alice, with her considerate personality, was probably freaking out tremendously right now, and hiding it rather well.

"Alice, has Catherine arrived yet? There are only two more students to perform before you." the teacher asked.

Alice shook her flushed face to signal that her partner had not yet arrived. "No, unfortunately I haven't heard anything from her."

"I will talk to the judges to see if we can have an intermission." Her teacher comforted, feeling sorry for her.

Unfortunately the head judge shook his head, "We cannot wait for one lazy student who slept in or whatever, especially when we have a special guest."

"But this student didn't sleep in, the bus broke down." the teacher defended.

Although the two were trying to keep the conversation quiet, Blood heard everything anyway. "I guess I don't mind waiting another fifteen or twenty minutes. I need to place a call anyway." Blood helped.

"Oh," the judge started, a little embarrassed, "Well I guess we can wait a little while. I hope the performance is worth the wait." The judge said a little spitefully.

"I believe it will." Blood replied, for he knew that Alice was truly talented.

"Twenty minutes..." Alice breathed out when she heard the news.

"Maybe you can find a replacement for Catherine. There are plenty of students here that play the violin as well." her teacher suggested. "Is anyone willing to fill in for Catherine?" the teacher announced.

The students looked around sheepishly at one another and no one volunteered.

After a long silence one student piped up, "It's not that we're not willing to help," he said a little embarrassed, "It's just that Alice's piece has at least fifteen pages, and none of us are good enough to memorize and play a piece like that in such a short time."

Alice sighed in defeat. No one could possibly learn fifteen pages of music in twenty minutes. She let her despair consume her, knowing she would fail her exam if she would be unable to perform. Alice sighed slightly and walked out of the room through the hall with no particular destination in mind and no idea what to do.

"Alice."

Alice turned around quickly when she heard someone call out to her; and to her surprise, Blood was walking toward her.

"Where are you going? Aren't you up next?"

Alice's eyes widened and became moist when Blood asked this question. She shook her head and blinked slowly. "I don't think there will be a performance, my violinist hasn't arrived yet..."

"You can't find a replacement?" He half asked, half stated.

"Unfortunately no one is able to memorize the entire piece in so short a time." Alice said, feeling her throat knot up and eyes start to glaze over.

Blood didn't reply at all, his eyes fixated on the music in Alice's hands. "Is this it?" He placed his hand on it. Alice made a noise, but he snatched it and started looking over it.

"Wait!" Alice attempted to prevent him from looking at it, he was the last person she wanted to show the music to.

However, Blood read through the music with a thoughtful look present on his face as he ignored Alice's protests quite easily. Alice was horrified that Blood must have been disappointed with the music. Finally he returned the music to Alice gracefully, and instructed her, "Follow me."

"Excuse me?" Alice said confused.

Not giving an explanation, Blood grabbed her wrist and headed to the waiting area for the performers before they were to go on. The performances took place outside near a marble fountain, as it was a beautiful day, instead of on a stage.

Alice rolled her eyes, knowing no explanation would come, so she just went along with Blood's plot. Many eyes darted to Blood the moment they walked through as they realized who it was.

"Blood Dupre," someone whispered. "Is it really him?" others questioned.

Alice could quite easily hear the hushed whispered of slightly astonished students. Blood seemed not to hear, or at least pretended not to. He walked up to a student holding a violin, "May I borrow that?"

"Uh, sure!" The shocked student agreed.

"Thank you." Blood said as he took the violin and turned to Alice. "Let's go."

"Huh?" Alice said, still a little confused about Blood's intentions.

"You need to pass your exam. Right?" Blood asked.

"Well, yeah. But... but!" Alice said as she realized what he planned to do. She knew that he was a professional musician, but how could Blood have memorized the piece when he looked through it once!

"Don't worry." He comforted Alice as a small rare smile appeared on Blood's stunning face. "Don't you trust me?"

Alice's heart skipped a beat when she processed his words and saw how wonderful he looked with a smile on. She remembered him asking the very same question on the night of his last concert. She nodded slowly, with her eyes wide and a stunned look on her face. She quickly followed him onto the stage.

Everyone looked exceptionally shocked and couldn't believe their eyes when they saw Blood standing on the stage with violin in hand. As if he hadn't a care in the world, he didn't even take notice to the eyes of every audience member staring right at him. He turned right to Alice and nodded at her to begin.

Alice saw magic that day. The music that took Catherine more than two months to memorize, Blood played even better. Yet he had first seen the music less than fifteen minutes ago!

Catherine ran in at that exact moment. However she stopped when she heard Alice's music being performed on stage at this precise second. 'Who's performing?' she questioned herself.

As she walked over, she saw students crowded around the 'backstage' area, with a look of amazement on every single one of their faces. She felt her heart speed up as she slowly wandered closer to the performance area. The music that she had practiced forever! It was being performed so differently, not only was the violinist magical, but this was the first time Alice had played so beautifully. The sound of the instruments blended perfectly into the most amazing piece of music she had ever heard. It was as if they existed for each other, and each other alone; as if time had stopped and the only thing that mattered was the other.

Much thunderous applause and praise after the magical performance had come to a close. Alice could feel her hands shaking from adrenaline and wonderful content at what had just taken place. Was this truly the song she composed? Why did it feel so different?

Blood felt the same adrenaline and emotion pulsing through his veins and overwhelming him just as it did the night of his last concert with Alice. Just as Gowland said, Alice might really have been his soul mate. No one could have accompanied him so well or written a song that painted a picture of him better than Alice could. The song that Alice composed was a perfect reflection of who he truly was and how he truly felt on the inside.

Returning to the waiting area for performers, the students parted and continued to applaud the most amazing performance that they'd ever heard. Alice could feel her blood pumping rapidly with her nervousness. She could feel her nose grow cold. But she had to admit she never expected Blood to do something like that for her.

"Alice, that was so beautiful!" Catherine grabbed Alice and hugged her in excitement. She looked at Alice's stunned expression and glazed over eyes, and shook her. "Alice!"

"Your finally here." Alice sobbed and felt her legs give out. Catherine proceeded to pull her up and sit her down on a bench. She sat down next to her friend. "I'm so sorry Alice! The cab I took got stuck in traffic, so I had to get out and run instead." Catherine apologized sincerely.

"I suppose my absence was for the better. It actually helped you out, that performance was so incredible. And performed by Blood Dupre himself!"

Alice's face turned slightly pink at those words. She changed the topic quickly, "What about you, you still have to perform, right?"

Catherine gasped, "I almost forgot! I have to go!" She grabbed her violin and rushed onto the stage.

"I should go too." Blood said flatly, standing with one hand in his pocket, looking rather nonchalant.

"I cannot ever repay you for this!" Alice said with gratitude.

"But you already have." He stated. "You helped me at my concert. I'm just returning the favor." He added calmly. However, to Alice's surprise, he smiled slightly.

Alice blushed as she lowered her head slightly and averted her eyes in shyness. "I owe you so much more now than you owed to me. You know, you look so much better when you smile by the way."

"Alice," Blood looked straight into Alice's eyes, "is the rooftop of the Crown Point Building still open for students?"

"Um, I believe so." Alice replied confused about Blood's off topic question.

Nodding in acknowledgement Blood asked Alice, "After you receive your exam result, would you meet me at the rooftop? I will be waiting there for you." He walked away before Alice had a chance to answer.

"Of course..." she whispered to herself. She couldn't fathom why Blood might have made such a request. However, Alice always found such authority from his words and expressions, she couldn't give him an answer that he didn't want.

After Alice received her result...

Alice felt her heart rate speed up as she walked up the stairs to the rooftop. She saw Blood's figure leaning on the railing as he looked at the sunset. Alice couldn't deny that (like his twin brother,) Blood was (also) an exceptionally attractive person. To Alice, both Blood and Julius were way out of her league. He was a world famous musician and many people adored him and knew who he was. Alice felt microscopic compared to someone like him. But she must have been the luckiest person alive to have someone like him pay so much attention to her.

"Did you used to visit this place often?" Alice asked as she slowly approached him. She could tell that she snuck up on him because he flinched a little. Even through his surprise, he remained composed and looked as if nothing happened. If only Alice could see the blush on his face from being embarrassed that she might have noticed his discomposure.

"I did in fact. It's so wonderful, and so few people really knew about it." Blood replied as he continued to stare off into the distance.

"It's difficult to imagine what you were like when you were a student here." Alice leaned on the rail beside him. She smiled when she tried to picture it. He was probably an exceptional and incredibly talented student. He probably brought girls he liked here all the time, she thought and frowned.

"I suppose you passed your exam?" Blood asked.

"Of course I would with your help." Alice replied.

"It wasn't because of me," Blood turned to look at Alice, "It was because of your beautiful piece."

Alice was grateful the golden light was hiding the blush on her face. "You didn't think it was too... I don't know... unprofessional and immature?" She asked, seeking advice.

Blood cocked his eyebrow, and sighed as he looked at Alice's serious face, "Of course not." He paused for a moment. "Alice, I have something to ask you, and I want you to know that I am entirely serious."

Alice nodded to signal for him to continue. However, she had to admit she was a little anxious and nervous to hear what he had to say. Blood looked intently at her. "You only have a few months until graduation, right?" he asked.

"Yes, that's right." she replied.

"What are your plans after you graduate?" Alice could hear Blood's calm breathing. He looked toward Alice and continued, "Have you thought of becoming a professional musician and performing on stage?"

Alice looked down at the railing she was clutching, "I, I'm not so sure. I kind of wanted to be a piano teacher, but something inside of me has told me to reach further."

Blood continued to observe Alice as he processed what she said. Alice felt self-conscious as she felt his eyes on her.

"Alice," he finally spoke, "I want you to be my piano accompanist once you graduate."

Alice stood speechless, breathless. After she calmed down from the startling request, she asked him a little stupefied still, "Are you serious?" and she was met with the most intense look she could have never imagined in her wildest dreams.

"Dead serious."

Alice stepped back and placed her hands on her chest and felt her heart thumping. "I," she gasped, "I can not possibly-"

Blood stood up straight and turned to Alice. "Don't use that as an excuse to decline me. I know myself well, and I genuinely, wholeheartedly want nothing more than for you to be the one to accompany me."

Alice could easily see the sincerity in his words. However she still stood there speechless.

Seeing the frozen, delicate look of Alice, Blood's tone softened. "I don't expect you to give me an answer right now. I will be going to Europe for the next three months. However, I do hope you will consider my request seriously and put a lot of thought into it."

Alice composed herself and took a deep breath. "I shall consider it carefully."

Hearing that reply, Blood turned back to the sky, which was now dark and lit up beautifully with stars and a full moon. A gentle smile of appreciation appeared on Blood's face. "Thank you, I appreciate it. I hope to hear favorable news when I return."

After a long silence, Blood asked "May I take you home?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful." The two walked together under the stars to Blood's car.

Later that night...

Alice stared at her ceiling whilst laying on her bed. She sighed thought out loud to herself. "This is such an immense decision. What if I don't turn out to be appropriate for this position? I'm not very talented or gifted either. I'm so unexceptional, I can't fathom why Blood would ask me. I suppose it is an opportune request. But I could never compare to Vivaldi."

She thought of something else. If she did accept, it would mean that she would have to spend more time with Julius. Alice knew she wasn't able to forget her feelings for him, she hoped this unrequited love would end if she no longer had to see Julius and Lorraine together anymore.

Just then her cell phone rang and her thoughts raced off like a flock of birds that had just been frightened. "Alice? It's Lorraine. Is it a bad time, I can call back tomorrow if it's too late..."

"No, it's fine." Alice replied quickly, hating herself for feigning joy whenever she talked to Lorraine. It wasn't right to deceive her.

"Is your tomorrow afternoon open? Julius' birthday is approaching, and I was wondering if you would join me in finding presents?" Lorraine asked, genuinely regarding her as a friend.

Hearing this, Alice's heart ached and her tone went sickly, "Are you sure you want me to come along? I wouldn't be of much help."

Not noticing the change, Lorraine's light laughter came through the phone, "Alice, it's not just Julius' birthday you know."

"Huh?" Alice stood confused, who else's birthday could it be? She suddenly popped up as she had an epiphany, "Of course! It's also Blood's birthday!"

"There you go, you're catching on," Lorraine teased. "Don't you want to get something for Blood too? I'm positive he would be delighted if you gave him something."

Alice didn't know how to explain that Blood truly had no feelings of that kind toward her. But she just decided to change the subject. She owed him so much anyway, a gift wouldn't be a bad idea. "Is there going to be a party as well?"

"I had thought of planning a surprise party, but I would need help. Especially with the cooking."

Alice giggled a little at this statement. "Of course I will help you if you want."

"Yay! I'll pick you up tomorrow at noon. We can have lunch together too. And make sure you don't tell them! It is a surprise party."

"Alright." Alice agreed.

The day of the party...

"Outstanding!" Gowland's mouth watered as he observed the food on the table. "Alice is sure spoiling Blood and Julius with all of this effort."

"I know, it looks amazing! Alice is simply the best" Lorraine agreed.

"Oh Lorraine, you helped so much. Don't give me so much credit." Alice replied. She would never know why her cooking was so popular with everyone. They must have exaggerated a bit much...

"Me? Of course not, I just followed your instructions. I could never do this good on my own." Lorraine smiled and turned to Gowland. "You're positive that Blood and Julius know nothing about this party, correct?"

"It was difficult. Blood is so keen. He notices even when the littlest thing is out of place." Gowland said, lucky he made it there without one of them noticing.

Vivaldi then walked in. "All of the guests have arrived, and I just put the finishing touches on everything. We're ready for the boys to come now."

"Easy as pie." Lorraine smiled as she dialed her cell phone. "Julius, it's Lorraine. Have you finished work? ...Yet? Wonderful, because my car broke down, would you come pick me up? ...I'm near the amusement park. I'll be waiting in the picnic area there by the water." After hanging up, she smiled. "He's on his way."

Gowland sighed and took his phone out of his pocket. "Well, I hope it goes as well with Blood as it did Julius..."

"Wait," Lorraine suggested. "If Blood suspects you already, maybe someone else should call."

"What an astute idea." Vivaldi said. "In addition, I don't thing Blood would go out of his way for Gowland... Alice, how about you call Blood?"

"Wait! No! I could never... I'm not motivating enough to get him here either!" Alice scampered to try to find a way of rejecting the idea.

"Just try anyway. A man is very easily influenced by a damsel in distress. It's got to do with their honor." Lorraine persuaded.

"What do I tell him?" Alice started shaking with nervousness. She felt intimidated enough by Blood's cold personality. What if he became angry when he realized she deceived him?

"Please do it, Alice. You're our only hope to get him here." Vivaldi asked.

"Think about it, Blood would probably be unhappy if he learned that he missed his birthday party." Gowland could already see the perpetual frown on Blood's face.

Alice felt she had been forced to acquiesce to the frightening request. So she dialed Blood's number and froze. She hung up immediately, feeling like the gears in her head started going in reverse. Everyone was staring at her. "I'm sorry!" She squirmed

She attempted a second time, but went numb when she heard Blood answer and hung up again. Her throat closed up and her eyes widened from fear. "I can't do this! I'm not cut out for it."

Alice took a deep breath. "Tell me what I should say!" But suddenly her cell phone rang.

"Alice! It's Blood! Pick it up, hurry!" Gowland encouraged.

Without letting Alice decide for herself, Vivaldi took the phone and pressed a button before putting the phone in Alice's hand.

"Hello?" She started nervously as her stomach dropped.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Blood's calm, yet concerned voice came through the phone. "You called twice."

"I- I..." Alice hurried to think of an excuse. However, when you become extremely nervous, there comes a point where your brain just shuts down.

"Uh," Alice looked at the piece of paper Lorraine gave her. "I lost my wallet and have no ride home. Would you come pick me up?" What kind of an excuse is that? Alice clasped her hand over her mouth when she saw everyone doing their best to keep from cracking up.

"Never mind! Don't worry about me, I'll walk!" Alice panicked.

"Where are you?" Alice's jaw dropped. In addition to her surprise, there was no reluctant, unpleasant tone in Blood's voice.

"I'm at the amusement park." She said, dumbfounded.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." He hung up.

"Were you successful?" Everyone looked in anticipation. Alice nodded, and everyone celebrated their plot to get the boys to the amusement park.

As Blood arrived...

Blood couldn't believe he made it in only ten minutes. He raced as fast as he could. But, seriously. Was Alice really going to get into trouble at the amusement park? Even so, why should he care?

As Blood walked to the entrance, he saw a familiar figure. "Julius?" The figure turned around in surprise. "Blood? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Blood stated.

"Did she call you too?" Julius asked.

Blood assumed he meant Alice, "She?" he questioned. A pit of despair welled up inside of Blood. Did Alice really want Julius there to be her knight in shining armor, but called him as a backup? Not that he ever expected to be considered as someone so noble and kindhearted.

"Blood, are you feeling okay?" Julius asked, noticing Blood's twisted facial expression.

"I'm fine." Blood said, his voice returning to the usual icy tone. "But since you're here," to save the day, he added in his mind, "I guess she doesn't need me anymore." He whirled around to walk back to the car.

Before Julius could process what was happening, everyone came out of nowhere, "Surprise! Happy Birthday!"

Blood turned around looked quizzically at the crowd. Now everything was cleared up. He felt a little ashamed, and walked back to the party.

"Oh wow! How amazing. I can't thank you enough guys." Julius laughed as he walked up to Lorraine. "You are one sly, cunning girl. You know that?" He joked.

"Happy Birthday." Lorraine grabbed his hand.

Blood looked over to Alice, who looked as if a cloud of guilt and gloom was raining just over her head. He walked over to her.

"I'm so sorry that I mislead you!" Alice begged forgiveness.

Blood's eyes fixated on the girl in front of him. She wouldn't even look at him, she kept her eyes on the ground. He felt better knowing that the 'she' Julius was referring to was not Alice.

Not knowing what Blood was thinking, Alice bit her lip in fear. "You can yell at me if you want to. I shouldn't have deceived you. I'm so sorry..."

"You still apologize much too much." Blood finally gave a response. He pulled Alice's head up so she looked into his eyes. "By the looks of it, you didn't do this of your own accord."

"I don't see how it matters," Gowland laughed as he walked over. "Now that we're all here and having fun. Just appreciate how much effort the girls put into preparing this glorious party for you!"

Blood couldn't deny that the party did look grand. It sincerely looked like it had taken a lot of effort.

Lorraine forced a small box in Alice's hand and pushed her in Blood's direction. "Look, Alice even got you a present."

"You didn't need to do that," Blood looked unbelievingly. "After you planned this great party."

"Here, please accept it. Happy Birthday." Alice smiled.

"Thank you." Blood felt warm inside, a feeling that was rare to him. He carefully unwrapped the packaging to find a delicate, handcrafted violin bow and a light grey scarf and matching gloves with music notes and violins on them.

"I made the scarf and gloves. And I wasn't sure if you needed another bow, but I didn't know what else to get you. Do you like them?" Alice asked.

"Of course. Thank you." Blood replied with a warm smile. "I will use them on my tour in Europe." He placed his gifts back into the box for safekeeping

"Thank goodness." Alice sighed with relief.

Seeing Alice's reaction, once again Blood felt protective and caring of her. He knew that returning home for his concert was part of his destiny, now intertwined with this amazing person.

Later at home...

Alice let out another sigh as she looked to the wrapped present in her hands. The present that she put whole-hearted thought into preparing was for the man who looked at her like a little sister. Seeing the joy and content on Julius' face when he received the present from Lorraine, Alice just couldn't hand over the present. She was torn, but it didn't matter; Julius had helped her out so many times, it was only right to give him a present!

Alice was torn away from her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. Her head snapped up. "Yes?" She answered quickly, hiding the present.

Acknowledging her answer, the person opened the door and came in. When Alice saw Julius standing at the door, she felt her body go numb with nervousness. "Julius? What's the matter?"

(Astonishment couldn't be hidden on Julius' face. "How do you always know it's me the moment you lay eyes on me? You didn't think for a second that it could've been Blood?"

"Well... uh," Alice didn't really know how to answer that question. She could always just figure it out. She always knew which brother was which.

Seeing the expression on Alice's face, Julius chuckled. "Sorry, just curious. That's all.")

"Anyway," Julius cleared his throat. "I just thought I should come over and say thank you for the wonderful party. I cannot show my gratitude enough."

"It was nothing. You have done so much for me, it was the least I could do to help Lorraine out a little." Alice forced a smile.

Julius tilted his head in confusion hearing Alice's words, "I don't think I've helped you so much as you have helped me. Considering all of the wonderful meals you've made, your wonderful piano playing to listen to, among other things..." Julius complimented as he noticed the present Alice hid. Unfortunately for Alice, even when she tried to hide it, Julius was tall enough to see it.

Notice a lack of focus in Julius as he was looking at something else, Alice moved back in shock when he noticed the present. She felt blood rush to her face. What was the point of hiding it now? Julius saw it already! It would not only be impolite not to give it to him now, it would be just plain rude!

"Ha- happy birthday!" Alice passed the present to Julius with a little courage.

"Really? Not only a wonderful party, but a present too?" Julius said, surprised. "You have done too much for me. Your too kind, Alice."

Opening the present, Julius saw a beautifully hand knitted blanket. "Did you make this?"

"Y-yes. I did" Alice nodded. "I was thinking since you stay late at the hospital, it might be nice for you to have a blanket to take a nap with sometime."

A genuine, bright smile appeared on Julius' charming face. "Thank you so much Alice," he said sincerely. "You are a most thoughtful person." Gratitude was evident on his face.

Seeing that smile, Alice felt incredibly relieved. All those nights staying up to knit the blanket were worth it! As long as she could see Julius smile, she would stay up forever.

Oblivious of Alice's true feelings, Julius teased, "Only a sweet thoughtful girl like you could touch my brother's heart. It's been a long time since I saw him showing such affection for another human being as he did tonight."

Looking up at Julius, Alice felt his words put more weight on her shoulders. Reminding her of reality. She was no more to Julius than his brother's girlfriend, and he would never look at Alice like he did Lorraine.

Once again she couldn't keep her eyes from tearing up, she tried to hide it from Julius the best she could. "Oh stop teasing me, Julius." Alice quickly laughed and said cheerfully. "Go get some sleep, or else I won't make you breakfast tomorrow!" She playfully threatened.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." He laughed and quickly set for the door as he thanked Alice once again for the marvelous present and closed the door. Alice waited. The moment she heard the door close completely, Alice collapsed on her bed and wept. A broken heart is so difficult to mend. She wanted nothing more than someone to rescue her from this miserable situation. If she was never meant to be with Julius, why did fate cruelly force them to meet?"

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't been writing. It was difficult to pick up where I'd left off. And I've just been so busy. I decided to make some time to write.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice sat self-consciously in the passenger seat. How long had it been since she last sat in this very seat next to Julius in his car?

"Well, Alice, I guess it's back to being just the two of us again." Julius said with a smile, unintentionally making Alice more nervous.

"Yes, I suppose." Alice nodded quickly.

Vivaldi and Blood sat in the back of the car. They were on their way to the airport to return to Europe today. When they got to the airport, they met up with Gowland where they would board the plane.

"Julius, make sure you take good care of Alice while we're away." Vivaldi reminded Julius.

"Of course." Julius said reassuringly and turned his attention to Blood, "If anything happens to Alice, somebody would kill me." He said teasingly.

Blood turned his head away and made a quick 'hm' sound to dodge the statement. He picked up his bag, "It's time to board the plane."

"But we don't need to board for another hour. Why so fast Blood?" Gowland asked, already knowing the answer.

"You can wait here then. I prefer to be early rather than late." Blood replied coldly, going back to his strict stick-to-the-schedule like attitude.

"That's what you say now, but you'll come to regret it later when you realize you can't see someone for three months." Gowland shrugged his shoulders, knowing how Blood was trying to cover up his feelings again.

"I guess we'd better go in now." Vivaldi smiled and turned to Alice, "I will leave Julius and the house to you." She then whispered in Alice's ear. "I trust you more than that goof. But you mustn't let him know that, it would hurt his pride." Vivaldi laughed.

"No problem." Alice smiled and nodded, "Please have a save trip and enjoy your time in Europe."

"Don't worry, Alice. I'm sure we will. Make sure to visit us soon after your graduation, I'm sure you would enjoy it." Vivaldi gave Alice a hug and waved goodbye as she boarded the plane.

"Bye Alice!" Gowland waved as he picked up his carry on bag.

"Goodbye..." Blood said softly as he turned to board the plane.

"Have a great tour Blood!" Alice called after him.

A gentle smile appeared on Blood's face as he looked at Alice one last time before he finally disappeared with Vivaldi and Gowland around the corner.

"Three months is a long time, girlie." Julius sighed. "I suppose I'm used to it though..."

"Are they usually gone so long?" Alice inquired.

"It depends. Sometimes not so long. But typically this long or longer I guess." Julius replied. "I'm starting to worry for Vivaldi though. All of this travel can't good for her. She's not getting any younger."

"But she looks so young still!" Alice countered, exasperated. She at drinking a cup of tea at the kitchen table with Julius. Alice thought for awhile, "...She has no choice if she must accompany Blood though. But if- if Blood got a new accompanist, then Vivaldi wouldn't have to travel like she does now."

"Yeah," Julius replied, "she could rest. Retire even. Live the rest of her life how she wants to. I know she enjoys playing the piano, but concerts are different. Not so much enjoyment. Also, there are so few accompanists that have the ability to match Blood, and he's very picky. He'll never hire a new one."

Alice couldn't find words, and let out a small, low hum. As if she was debating something. But she waved it off as if she realized she was in another world. She suddenly realized that Blood's offer was more serious than she thought it might be. Alice blushed because she realized that, in Blood's eyes at the very least, she seemed like an excellent pianist. When Blood asked her to become his new partner, he had seriously considered it, and sincerely meant it. "I would be senseless to refuse Blood's offer." Alice whispered under her breath.

"What?" Julius asked.

"Oh, nothing." Alice jumped, a little bit startled, pulled out of her world by the realization that she was not alone, and by the ringing of Julius' phone just as she responded.

"Hello? Lorina... Yes, we just got home from dropping of Blood and company at the airport... Yes, Alice is here too... Okay, sounds good. Let me ask her first." Alice always noticed Julius' face brighten when he thought of Lorina. "Yo, Alice. Lorina wanted to know if you would go out for ice cream with us?"

In fact, the very last thing Alice wanted was to be the third wheel on what clearly seemed like a date. But, putting her typical, fake, yet convincing, smile on, Alice waved her hand to show that she wasn't up for it. "Oh, I appreciate the offer, but no thank you. You and Lorina go on ahead. I'm feeling a little sick to my stomach today."

Instantly, you could see Julius' bright smile turn into a frown. Alice could tell he was genuinely disappointed that she didn't want to go. "Are you sure? Lorina just found this new ice cream parlor. She says it's beautiful. On the water and everything. There's a water wheel out back, too. It's all she's been talking about for a week!"

The sincerity that Julius thought it would be a pity if Alice didn't join made it all that much more impossible for her to go. She looked into her cup of tea, avoiding his eyes. "Sorry, I just need to sleep a little. Maybe next time..."

"No need to apologize, I didn't thing about how tired you might have been. It's been a long day, since you got up so early to tag along for the trip to the airport." Julius replied. He turned his attention back to the phone. "Lorina, Alice isn't feeling well. I think it would be best if I stayed home to take care of her... Maybe tomorrow, okay?"

"No, no no!" Alice interrupted. Why would he do this? It would be so much easier to mend her broken heart if he would stay at a distance. That's what she needed to get better. "Don't worry about me at all! I'm perfectly fine. A little rest and I'll be good as new. Go with Lorina."

Julius looked surprised for a moment and smiled, "I promised Blood that I would take care of you. If he found out that I ditched you at home the minute we got back, I would never hear the end of it!"

"Well..." Alice pondered,. "If that's the case, I must go with you."

"Really?" Julius sung, overjoyed. "Oh, Alice, I've heard it's the greatest place. I wouldn't let you miss it for the world. I'm so glad you're going."

Seeing the joy on Julius' face made Alice feel a little stronger. Whether it was for the best or the worst, she didn't know, but she did feel a little better now.

"Mmm. What, Lorina? ...Oh, okay. Even better. Buh-bye." Julius hung up the phone. "Good news, Lorina wants to bring ice cream over for us. That way you don't have to go out and you can rest here while we keep you company."

If only he knew that was the last thing Alice wanted. "In that case, I'll have to whip up something to eat with the ice cream. Does that sound okay?" Alice said hopefully. Just to see the smile on his face, or to be able to lose herself in work and think.

Julius' eyes lit up, "Perfect!"

Alice grimaced as Julius left the kitchen. If Lorina was not so incredibly kind and thoughtful, Alice would not feel as terrible as she did just now. Alice wanted more than anything just to be like her in that regard. Why did Lorina have to be not only beautiful, but be perfect as well?

Alice was brought out of her thoughts by the ding of the oven. She brought the pie out of the kitchen and to the table where she noticed Julius and Lorina were already sitting and laughing.

They were brought to silence at the smell of Alice's wonderful pie. "Ooooh! What kind is it, Alice?"

"Blueberry." Alice smiled as she put a slice on everyone's plate. Lorina did the same with the ice cream.

"They taste so good together! It's like you two can read each other's minds!" Julius praised the two girls. Alice noticed his look was directed toward Lorina as he said this.

"No! I just picked up some ice cream," Lorina replied, "Alice is the one who can cook something perfect every time! She certainly deserves all the credit." Lorina could not be shining more in a person's eyes than when she complimented someone. "Alice, would it be too much to ask for the recipe? You pie is so delicious."

"It's no trouble at all." Alice smiled back at Lorina.

As evening approached, Alice realized that she was very much included in Lorina and Julius' conversations. She had a wonderful time, and they treated her like an old friend. The more Alice saw Lorina and Julius together, the more she realized that they belonged that way. Alice decided that she wished more than anything for them to have a wonderful life together.

"Well, the sun is setting, and I must be off." Lorina eventually announced. "Alice, come here for a minute. I have something for you. Julius, would you be a dear and get the dishes for Alice? After all, she did all the hard work and she's the one that should be resting." Julius almost sighed, but realized it was only fair. He should have been taking care of Alice anyway.

As they walked toward the door, Lorina smiled and placed a small tape in Alice's hand. "What's this?" Alice turned it in her hand to study it.

"You might say it's something like Blood's first ever performance. I recorded it at our high school music festival. You know, before he became famous and everything. I was cleaning out some old keepsakes, and I found that I had kept it all of these years. I thought you might like to see it?" Lorina told her.

"Of course! This is amazing! It must be the only recording of Blood Dupre in existence! Or at least one of few." Alice exclaimed, beaming. "Thank you so much! How can I ever repay you!"

"Oh, there's no need. It's not a big deal, and I thought you might miss him while he's away." Lorina looked at Alice with concern. She didn't notice, but blushed at her statement. Alice supposed that Lorina had mistaken her excitement, but thought it for the best if it was assumed that she was in love with Blood.

Alice couldn't wait to watch the video. She popped it in once she reached her room and locked the door. [Alice was shocked, as children, there was no way she would have been able to differentiate Blood and Julius.]

Lorina: "Blood! At least look at the camera! When you become famous one day, this video will be worth a good deal of money!"

Blood: "As if! And who said I wanted to be a musician?"

Lorina: "But it would be such a pity if you didn't continue music! You're so talented!"

Blood: "Will you stop filming? You're making me uncomfortable right before I go on stage."

Lorina: "At least tell me what you're performing."

Blood: "Fine. I will be performing Paganini's Caprece No. 24 and Violin Sonata No. 6. Next week, I will be qualifying to be in a contest in which the winner will go on a tour and play his violin."

Alice noticed that all of the background noise had disappeared. Either everyone had cleared out or had fallen silent in awe. She was surprised at the song choices. She had never heard Blood play something as emotional as Violin Sonata No. 6.

Lorina: "Why did you choose those songs?"

Blood blushed and turned away: "Alright, enough of filming. I need to warm up."

Lorina: "Fine, I'll stop bothering you."

Before Lorina had the chance to turn the camera off, Blood hurriedly asked: "Lorina... will you be watching the performance?" He asked cautiously.

Lorina: "Of course I will!" She said without hesitation. "I will be filming the whole thing! So don't mess up!"

Blood: "You know I don't make mistakes."

Alice suddenly understood the reason why Blood had become so unemotional. The way he looked at Lorina. It was the same way that Julius did. That would mean, the reason he became so... heartless, was because he was in love with Lorina too! It was easy for Alice to see during the performance that it was played specifically for Lorina, since she knew his playing so well, she could understand his every emotion that went into a piece. The only emotion he ever showed anymore was in music. Alice realized how alike she and Blood truly were. Unrequited lovers. Protecting the people they love by hiding feelings. Seeing how similar the boys were back then, Blood must have been wounded when Lorina chose the other 'him.' It was suddenly clear that the reason they are so opposite now is that if Blood was everything that Julius wasn't, he couldn't lose to him anymore.

"Blood! Blood! Snap out of it," Gowland barked at Blood. "What's going on? You've been acting strangely."

Blood stayed silent and frowned. He knew Gowland was right. Something was messing with his head. For the last entire week his rehearsing didn't match up to his usual standards. Even today, before his tour's opening performance, Blood could tell something was off. "I guess we'll take a break. Back in 30 minutes. No more."

Everyone was stunned as he left the room and put his violin down. Did the world's most obsessive perfectionist really just offer a break?

Missing all of the excitement of shocked expressions, Blood made a beeline for the roof. He took in a few deep breaths of air and couldn't really focus his eyes on anything. It was all just a blur. What was wrong? When he closed his eyes, all he could see was Alice. When he played a song, he couldn't help feeling that it would have been better with her. Maybe it was just her that was missing? It had only been two weeks since arriving back in Europe, but that was two weeks without her beautiful voice, her smile, the way she smelled as she walked past. He took out his phone, and found the courage to dial her number.

After several rings, a soft, sweet voice that he had been longing to hear came through. "Hello?"

Blood immediately felt warmth throughout his body. "Alice..." he said longingly.

"Blood!" she said surprised. "Are you doing well? How is your tour?"

He knitted his eyebrows together and tilted his head, but softened his expression to a smile as he pictured Alice's expression. "How did you know it was me? Tonight's opening night you know?"

"Um... well... I guess I could recognize your voice anywhere." Alice responded unsure.

Blood smiled, actually showing his teeth, knowing that Alice truly saw Blood and Julius as two separate people, [despite being so similar in appearance.] "What are you up to?"

"I just woke up. Time difference, remember?" Alice said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I woke you, I just don't have much of an opportunity to call." He apologized sincerely.

"Don't apologize! I'm thrilled that you called!" But she could help but wonder what for. Why would he bother an international call just to chat? "How is your preparation going?" Alice inquired.

"We've only been at it two weeks," Blood responded, "and I can't figure out why, but it's not going well."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure you're exaggerating though. It could be your worst performance and everyone in the audience would find it to be breathtaking." Alice smiled, even though she knew it couldn't be seen.

"You truly think so?" Blood asked, questioningly.

"No doubt about it! Do you remember when you asked me if I believed in you?" Alice inquired. "Well... I always have. And I know your performance will be absolutely astounding."

Blood became speechless. That feeling of missing something for the past weeks, was suddenly gone. Blood knew at that moment, the concert would be unbelievably amazing, as Alice told him. "Thank you." He whispered. "You always know how to help."

"Is that so?" Alice said genuinely.

Gowland appeared behind Blood on the rooftop. "I'd better go. Thanks again." He said professionally as he hung up the phone.

"Don't pretend. It's not like I don't know who you were talking to." Gowland said teasingly. "It looks like you're doing better though."

Ignoring Gowland's comments, Blood walked toward the stairs, "Tell everyone we will be going back to rehearsal now. Break is over."

As everyone settled in and warmed up, Blood called for them, "Okay, we will run through everything. From the top."

Immediately, everyone noticed an incredible change in just that short amount of time. Afterward, everyone was whispering among themselves. Blood's music flowed perfectly once more, what was lacking before was lacking no more. Just as Alice said, Blood's concert was perhaps the best ever.

"Vivaldi, have you seen Blood?" Gowland asked as he approached Vivaldi, standing by her piano backstage just after the concert.

She stood there organizing her music and placing it back in her folder. "No, I haven't seen him since he was on stage. Why?"

"There are a bunch of reporters looking to get an interview with him, but he seems to have disappeared." Gowland said, looking around worriedly. Gowland's job of keeping tabs on Blood and keeping him on schedule was likely one of the most difficult jobs out there.

"I'll find him for you," Vivaldi said, putting her folder down. "I have a hunch."

Knowing Blood like no one else, she found him sitting in front of one of the practice room pianos. However, she was shocked to see him writing down notes on a black manuscript sheet.

"Composing?" she asked him, a warm smile appeared on her face. "Play it for me." As the notes came from the piano, Vivaldi noticed that this melody was completely different from any of his previous compositions. She had never heard him compose a piece quite like this. Immediately, she knew who he had in mind.

"Have you been searching for me?" He asked, continuing to write down notes.

"Not for long. But Gowland is running around for you. Tons of reporters want to see you." Vivaldi said. "I heard that you were on the phone with Alice before the concert."

Blood gave her full attention for the moment. He didn't reply.

"You can deny it all you want, but you're in love with that girl." Vivaldi said softly.

His eyes widened ever so slightly, looking at nothing in particular. He sighed, "It's not possible..."

"Because she has feelings for Julius?" Vivaldi interrupted.

At this point, Blood looked at Vivaldi, his eyes noticeably wider. How did his mother know about Alice's feelings for Julius? She softly grabbed his hands. "Don't look so shocked. I know everything going on with my children. It's my job."

"Well if you know so much," he said almost contemptfully, "then you know that Alice could never look at me the same way she looks at him!" He was hurt inside, no matter what, every girl that they ever met would choose Julius over Blood.

"Yet you know that Alice will never be with Julius. Like you could never be with Lorina. But Alice has changed you. For the better. You can love once again, and she could too. You need to help her as she helped you, just show her how you feel."

Blood looked toward the manuscript. His hands were shaking as he touched the paper. Vivaldi's words caused turmoil inside of him, emotions were unlocked. Would Alice ever be able to love him?

"I'm back!" Alice said as she entered the hospital. Julius had called to tell office that he was being held for another shift. The hospital staff were all becoming good friends with Alice since she always brought in food for Julius. "Hey, Alice!" The secretary said as she walked by.

"Thanks Alice!" Julius said, picking up the food. "I appreciate it so much. You are like a ray of sunshine on this heck of a day."

"Oh, you're just flattering me." Alice waved him off. "Have you slept enough? You've been working almost two days straight." She said, concerned.

"I took an hour nap just now." He said.

"That's not nearly enough!" Alice said, shocked.

"That's what Lorina told me." Julius laughed, "She said I might end up killing someone instead of saving them if I don't sleep more." Julius told her as he ruffled her hair.

Alice blushed, "How much longer till you can come home?" she said, hiding her face.

"I suppose another eight hours at least. Only two other doctors here right now." Julius said, stuffing his face.

"Eight! I hope you'll have a day or two off after this!" Alice said.

"Don't worry, I'll be asking for one. But some other doctors went on vacation with their children for school breaks. And one doctor is just married. So that leaves three doctors in all." Julius explained

"I know!" one doctor peered in the door. "They left just us to cover for everyone!"

Just as the other doctor sat down to share, the phone rang. "...Sure. What is the status of the patient?" he scribbled down notes in that terrible doctor handwriting.

Alice picked up from conversations that a young woman was in a car accident close by. She started to pack up her things as the doctors went into work mode.

The patient was brought in on a stretcher and Julius froze, "Lorina!" he said breathlessly.

Alice rushed over with tears in her eyes. How could this be? The other doctor shook Julius, "We have to help her now! There is no time to waste, Julius!"

The doctors ran into the emergency room and the light above the surgery room came on.

Alice sat herself down outside the emergency room. She was shaking uncontrollably.

After what seemed like hours, Alice saw Julius run out of the emergency room. The other doctor walked over to Alice "I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do to save her in the end..."

Alice started sobbing. This couldn't be happening. The look on Julius' face as he ran out. It was ingrained in Alice's mind for ever. She had never seen hurt on his face like that. Alice ran around panicked, looking for Julius. She remembered this feeling from when her mother died in the emergency room.

Alice found Julius in the street. "I know it's cruel, but you need to go back. They need help up there. I know you just lost the person you love more than life itself, but imagine all of the other people you can spare this same grief!" Alice choked out.

They sat on the bench on the sidewalk outside the hospital for a while. "I know. I must be a doctor before I can be human. I must go."

"Julius..."

"The only thing I can do for Lorina now is to continue to save lives. She was always immensely happy because I saved lives." Julius said, walking back inside.

Alice saw Julius compose himself and wondered if he would ever be the same. He looked as if nothing had happened, wiping the grief off his face, returning to work more determined than ever.

Two days later, Julius still hadn't returned home. Julius drowned his grief in work after Lorina's death. Everyone tried to get him to stop, but nothing would work.

Alice's heart skipped a beat as she jumped when the phone rang. "Julius?"

"No, it's Blood..."

"Sorry. I thought it would be Julius on his way home maybe." Alice said disappointedly.

"Sorry. Unfortunately I'm not Julius." Blood said cooly.

"That's not what I meant!" Alice apologized, "Julius hasn't been home for days, so I'm worried."

"He hasn't?" Blood said in surprise. "So you've been alone this whole time!" He started to sound angry.

"It's fine. He's been busy at the hospital." Alice said trying to calm him down. "They're short staffed."

At this, Blood's tone softened, much less harshly, he responded, "I see... You sound a bit distressed. What's wrong?"

Alice felt like she couldn't tell Blood, considering his feelings for Lorina were so strong like his brother's. He might even cancel his tour and come home. Since he needed things like this off his mind to perform, she skipped over it. "It's nothing really! Just my thesis. That's all. I'm stuck and it's quite overwhelming."

"You're too stressed." Blood told her. "If you take a break, you'll be able to start writing again, better than before."

"Thanks for the advice" Alice softly replied. "Could I ask a favor of you?"

"Anything." Blood told her.

"Will you play me a song? Right now?" Alice said hopefully.

A little surprised, Blood agreed, "Of course I will." Blood smiled.

Alice closed her eyes as she listened to the beautiful music. Blood Dupre's music always pulled her through difficult times in her life.


End file.
